


Book 3: Exploring

by kdprovance



Series: Finding Family [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Not Teen Wolf Season 3B and Forward Compliant, Teen Wolf Season 3A Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 19:36:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 25,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12895227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdprovance/pseuds/kdprovance
Summary: So far, Hannah's dreams and visions have been from her guides. What happens when she gets a message from a wolf who heaven owes a favor?





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of this chapter covers at least six months time.

Hannah POV

Things were shockingly good. Sam and I had returned to the reservation after Star City and things returned to normal. Every full moon, we would come together at either the reservation, Dean and Cas’ house, or the lair and we would hunt while Cas watched over us. Oliver had improved miles each time I saw him and I could feel him through the bond whenever he meditated. He was doing a great job with it, and I was so proud of him. He and Felicity were doing wonderfully, and I knew things between them were going to be incredible. Sam and I were good. He had been working with Diggle a lot, on trying to get him aquitted for a crime he didn’t commit. Sam made many trips to Star City, and when it came to the trial, Sam, Dean, Cas, and myself all traveled to see it. Of course, Sam killed it, and I was so proud. John was thrilled to finally be proclaimed innocent. Sam was going to be recognized for his hard work and I knew he was going to be getting calls from everywhere. His office was slowly becoming too small, but we were working on improvements. It was good to see Sam so happy. Dean and Cas were great. They had a wonderful relationship, and I was so happy for the both of them.

Of course, just when things were finally evening back out after Star City and John’s case, was when the spirits would mess with everything. I was sleeping and I had another dream that threw me for a loop because I didn’t recognize anything.

I was standing in a wooded area. I didn’t recognize it at all, and when I looked at what was in front of me, I saw a big tree stump. I could feel some type of power radiating off of it, and I knew this was a big deal and I needed to deal with whatever was going on. I looked to my left, and saw a huge black wolf sitting there. I heard the voice of the wolf, a woman, say, “You don’t know me, and I don’t expect you to understand, but my home and my pack need you.”

“Who are you?” I asked, not wanting to go into this without knowing the facts.

“My name is Talia Hale. I was killed many years ago by Kate Argent, of the Argent family of werewolf hunters. She burned my house down and the only people that survived were my son and two daughters, Laura, Derek, and Cora. Laura and Cora have since passed away, and Derek is the only one left. He lives here, where this thing is, in Beacon Hills, California. This is called the Nemeton. It calls supernatural activity to the town like you wouldn’t believe. There is a werewolf pack here, and they need your help. Especially my son, and a young boy by the name of Stiles Stilinski. He is special, but he doesn’t realize it."

I nodded, and said, “I need coordinates, and I will get going as fast as I can. Do you mind my asking how you were able to get into this dream?”

“I will give you coordinates. I was able to get here because someone up in heaven owes me a favor. He told me not to tell you, based on some people you know. He told me you and the people you work with could help me, and I needed it very badly. I hope he was right.”

I nodded and said, “He was. I may not know everything, but I do know we can help the people in Beacon Hills. We’ll get going tomorrow. Thank you Talia. Is there anything else I should know?”

“When you see Derek, tell him that I love him. If he doesn’t believe you, remind him of the Triskele. It reminds him of me. He has a tattoo of it on his back.”

I nodded and the dream faded away.

This time I didn’t bolt awake, but slowly came to, and Sam was staring at me. He asked, “Vision?”

I nodded and asked, “How do you always know?”

“I just get a feeling.”

I shrugged and said, “Can you look up a Beacon Hills, California for me please? I had a dead werewolf come to me in a dream because someone that knows you owes her a favor. She told me she couldn’t tell me who it was because he didn’t want you, Dean, or Cas to know. I don’t know who it would be, but if you think of anyone, let me know and I’ll figure out a way to get in touch. Anything?”

“Wow. Becon Hills seems like it can’t catch a break. Attacks, murders, and plenty of other bad things. Seems like a lot in our wheelhouse. Animal attacks, unexplained deaths, and the like.”

I nodded, “Well Talia told me there is a werewolf pack there. I think that might be what is going on. I want to meet them and hear from them what happened before we pass any judgement or anything. Anything else interesting?”

“I see something about a house fire, and then a few subsequent murders, that seem to be all premeditated.”

“Yeah. Talia told me about that. A werewolf hunter, Kate Argent, burnt down the home of the local pack, the Hales. Their three children, Laura, Derek, and Cora made it out, but Talia’s brother, Peter, killed Laura in order to get Derek back to Beacon Hills and become the Alpha, and I’m not quite sure what happened to Cora. Derek is all that’s left and his pack is barely holding it together, according to Talia. I have a feeling Derek’s going to be difficult, like Oliver, but I suceeded with him, so I think I’ll be okay.”

Sam nodded, closed his laptop and asked, “You wanna call Dean and Cas?”

“Nah. I don’t think we’ll need them and if we do, I think they’re closer so we can just call them when we need them.”

With that we both got up and began the process of packing and preparing to leave. Sam made the appropriate phone calls to his office, and I made my phone calls to the council. They were understanding as always and Sam and I were ready to go. As we sat down in the car, I was excited because this was my first new case since meeting Sam and Dean. I was excited to meet this pack and intrigued to meet this young man, Stiles. He was going to be interesting, if his name was anything to go by.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam and I had settled into a hotel in Beacon Hills and the moment we got there, I could feel the incredible energy that was present throughout the town. The first thing I wanted to do was go to the woods and find the Nemeton. I think a big reason things were off was because of the Nemeton and its power. Sam and I hiked in the preserve for a while and when we found it, I was in awe of the amount of power that was coming off this little tree stump. I pulled some things out of my bag, and began performing a ritual to calm down the power and bring it to a more consolidated place. It now all resided in the stump, rather than permeating the town. As we were about to leave, someone was walking toward us. The person approaching looked young, and he looked stressed. He was pale, and covered in small moles. If I wasn’t with Sam, I would have found him pretty cute. I could feel his energy, and it was heavy and I also felt this incredible spark in him. I could feel the spirits in him. I think I had just found the person Talia had told me about. I approached and asked, “I’m sorry to ask and don’t take this the wrong way, but are you Stiles Stilinski?”

The young man looked shocked, and asked, “Possibly. Who’s asking?”

“I am. My name is Hannah and this is my boyfriend Sam. I was sent here for you. Don’t ask how or why because I get the feeling I’m going to have to repeat it, but I need you to trust me. Do you know anyone by the name Hale?”

The boy blanched and said, “Y-y-yeah, I do. What do you want with them?”

“Nothing bad, I promise. A woman named Talia Hale contacted me and told me I needed to be here and help him out and meet you,” I said, not wanting to scare the boy away.

“Talia Hale is dead. I don’t know what kind of joke you’re playing, but it isn’t funny.”

“It’s not a joke. I have alternative methods. I promise you I am not lying to you. I swear I would never lie to you,” I told him.

He took a deep breath, and said, “Fine. Let me text the pack and you can meet them and explain everything. Come with me, and we’ll go to Derek’s loft. He’ll hate you, but I think you’re good.”

I nodded and we were off.

—

When we reached Derek Hale’s loft, I could feel the weird energy coming from the entire building and I realized that this building had seen a lot of pain. I immediately grabbed my sage from my bag and held onto it, hoping it would help ground me. Sam looked to me and asked, “That bad?”

I nodded, and we headed inside. When I saw the group sitting in front of me, I was immediately sad. They were all teenagers, except for the taller one standing in the corner brooding. I took a deep breath and it was incredibly clear to me that these people needed some help. I looked at each one of them, and I could tell what each of them were; starting with the broody one on the corner: werewolf, then the red headed girl: banshee, then the more tan, puppy eyed boy: werewolf, then the Asian young woman; kitsune, then the dark haired girl with the look of fierce determination in her eyes: human, but something more, the curly blonde haired boy: werewolf, the blonde girl: werewolf, and the African American young man: werewolf. Stiles took his position next to him and said, “I ran into her at the preserve, and she said some things that I think we all need to hear.”

“Before I explain why I’m here and who I am, I need to sage this place. Is there someone who can take me around?” I asked.

No one seemed to be willing to move, so I sighed and said, “Fine. We’ll do this room for now and I can get to the point.” I lit my bundle and watched as the smoke drifted around everyone. I could tell they were confused, but I went with it anyway. After I was done, I let the smoke continue to waft, and I sat down, motioning for all of them to join me.

“Before I explain why I’m here, let me show you what I am,” with that, I headed over to what I thought was the bathroom, stripped and shited. I called Sam over to open the door for me, and when everyone saw me, their jaws dropped. This time, Sam translated and I said, “So, clearly I am a shifter as all of you are, except for the two girls and Stiles. I am the daughter of a Shaman on my father’s side, and a witch on my mother’s and I went to a reservation to take out a dark Shaman. She bit myself, Sam and his brother Dean, and we are all now able to shift into our totems. Since we were turned we have turned three others, with their permission. Now one of the perks of being a Shaman, is that I get messages from the spirits. Last night, I got a very specific message from a very specific spirit, telling me I needed to come here in order to help you. Let me shift back, and I will explain.”

I headed back to the bathroom, shifted and dressed. When I came back out I sat down and had everyone join me. I looked right at Derek and asked, “So, I’m going to assume, based on information that I have, you’re Derek?”

He looked shocked for a moment and then quickly schooled his features into a mask of indifference. He looked at me and said, “Yes. How do you know?”

“Because your mother was the one to visit me in my dream. She told me you wouldn’t believe me, so she asked me to remind you of the triskele and the tattoo on your back,” I told him and there was a sharp intake of breath from the whole pack. I was looking directly into Derek’s eyes and I could see the pain he was feeling in missing his mother. I walked over to him and hugged him. I could feel the eyes of the pack on me, and I could feel Derek’s tension. But little by little, I could feel the tension leaving him, and he was sagging into my arms. I whispered, “We’re going to have a conversation about you, but that’s for another time.”

I pulled away and I looked at the pack, and said, “I know what all of you are, but I don’t know your names. Do you mind telling me?”

Starting with the red head, it went down the line, “Lydia Martin.”

“Scott McCall.”

“Kira Yakimura."

“Allison Argent.”

“Hold up, are you related to a Kate Argent?” I asked.

She looked ashamed and said, “Yeah. She’s my aunt. We killed her.”

“Oh. Okay. Continue.”

“Isaac Lahey.”

“Erica Reyes.”

“Vernon Boyd.”

“And you know me. I don’t know if he’s a part of the pack, but we’re missing Jackson,” Stiles said.

I nodded and looked to Allison and asked, “Are you a hunter?”

“My dad trained me, but I work with the pack. I don’t hunt anything unless it does harm to my pack,” she said, anger leaching into her tone.

I smiled and asked, “Do you know of the name Winchester?” I looked at Sam and he smirked.

“I do, but why are you asking?”

“No reason. Just curious. Anyways, I don’t really know why I’m here, but Talia sent me and Sam because she told me that you need us. What’s going on?” I asked.

“Well, this town is always under attack. Something supernatural is always on the loose, and it always compounds in some horrific way,” Stiles explained.

I thought for a moment and when I looked at Sam, he seemed to be thinking as well. What he was thinking about, I may never know, but he looked thoughtful. I said, “Alright, so do any of you know about the Nemeton?”

All of them took in a sharp breath and that was all the answer I needed. I looked to him and said, “It shouldn’t be a problem anymore. I did some things and it should be fine. So what’s going on now?”

“At this point, nothing, but that won’t last forever. This town is always turned upside down by something,” Derek muttered.


	3. Chapter 3

When Derek said that, the pack shifted, and I looked to Sam. He had a sad look on his face and I knew it was his pity look. “Don’t worry, guys. Sam and I are here to help you figure out how to protect yourselves and the town from further harm. Sam has a ton of experience with larger than life things, and I am a practiced Shaman. You’re in good hands, I promise. Now, I’m sure I interrupted whatever plans you guys had, so you are welcome to get out of here and I will be in touch when I have answers.”

They nodded and all but Stiles and Derek headed out. Stiles flopped down on the couch that Scott, Kira, Allison, and Isaac had previously occupied. When I looked to Derek, he had a slight look on his face. “Derek?” I asked.

He looked up at me and I said, “Do you mind if we talk?”

“What about?” he replied.

“Just some stuff,” I vaguely replied.

“Anything you have to say can be said in front of Stiles,” he said, and by the tone of his voice, I knew I wasn’t going to win.

I sighed deeply and said, “Well, I wanted you to know before the rest of the pack, but I guess Stiles is going to find out too. Sam here is a Winchester. Do you know that name?”

Derek looked at Sam and a look of pure terror fell across his face and when I looked over at Stiles it seemed like his face was frozen in awe. “Okay, based on the look you have on your face, the answer is yes. I want you to know that Sam has no intention of hurting you or your pack. When the spirits come to me, he knows it’s not a hunting job. Also he’s been out of the game for a while, so I’m sure he’s gone a little soft. Sam? Do you have anything you want to add?”

He said, “Only that if there is anything I can do to make you feel better let me know. As Hannah said, I don’t hunt anymore, and I only come with Hannah because we’re mates.”

Derek nodded and tentatively asked, “Maybe you could tell me about some of the stuff you’ve hunted?”

“Why do you want to know?” Sam asked.

“I don’t know. Based on what Chris Argent has told me, you and your brother are the most lethal people in the hunting community. I want to believe Hannah, but I don’t know if I can,” he explained.

“Sure, I’ll tell you about some hunts. Do you want to meet Dean and Cas? They could be here in a second?” Sam asked, looking to me for confirmation. I nodded and thought it would be a good idea.

While Derek thought about that I asked, “Stiles, you’ve been oddly silent. You have anything to add?”

Stiles looked a little suprised at my comment and then blurted, “I want you to teach me to hunt. I always feel like dead weight in the pack because I’m not special.”

My heart softened and Sam looked at me with heat in his gaze. “Stiles can you come with me?” I asked.

He nodded wearily, and followed me out of the door of the loft, and when it shut behind me, I said, “Okay, Stiles? I need you to close your eyes. Can you do that?”

He complied and I called upon the spirits to fill him up with their energy. “Do you feel that, Stiles?”

“Woah. Yeah,” was his dazed reply.

“That means you're magical,” I told him.

“Woah,” he replied, again.

“I’ll be working with you soon to help you gain control and work out what sort of powers you have, okay?"

He nodded and we headed back inside, me not missing the new presence of Dean and Castiel. Derek asked, “Everything okay?”

We both nodded, and Derek looked a little unconvinced, but he seemed to go with it. “Sam?”

“We told Derek about the time we found a girl who was turned into a werewolf and didn’t kill her because she hadn’t hurt anyone, and I called upon Cas to bring them here. Stiles this is my brother Dean and our angel Castiel,” Sam explained, and based on the tone of his voice, I knew something had happened between them. We would discuss it later.

“Alright, well, if there is nothing else to discuss, we’ll get out of your hair. I hope we can help in one way or another, and tomorrow, if you need me, we will be at the local hotel,” I told them. The both of them nodded and we left, wanting some alone time, and desperately needing to talk.

—

When we arrived back at the hotel and got into our room Sam and I looked at each other and we both said, “They’re mates.”

“How could you tell?” Sam asked.

“Sam. Shaman, remember?” I reminded him.

“Oh yeah,” he replied sheepishly.

“Better question is, how could you tell?” I asked.

“I don’t even know. There was just this unexplainable tension in the room, and I couldn’t feel it from the rest of the pack, so I figured it had to be from either or both of them,” Sam explained, seemingly not quite sure himself.

“Huh, well that’s a development I didn’t see coming. Do you have an idea of how to play this? Because I’m struggling,” I admitted to Sam.

“It’s what I always say. One step at a time. I know you want to get to work with Stiles on the magic issue, and you will get to it, but I think we need to help them face what’s in front of them with regard to the town’s safety, and then we can move forward. If you like, I can work with the pack and you can figure out how to help Stiles,” Sam suggested.

“Actually I was thinking we could both work with the pack, because I think we both can help them, and then when things get better on that front, you can head back to the res, if you want to, and I can stay and train Stiles. I’m not sure how we’re going to help the pack because the town has been so ravaged by everything,” I thought aloud.

Sam made a noise of approval and added, “Can’t you do a cleanse of the town, and then do cleansings with the pack?”

I considered and realized that I did have a spell that would cleanse a town of negative energy and serve as a reset button. Before I could say anything, Sam said, “I see you have your idea look on your face. I’m taking that to mean that you do have something that will help this town.”

I nodded and said, “I’m going to need Cas to take me to the reservation and I might need the whole pack here to help me out with it, because it takes so much strength, but I think all will be okay. If you don’t mind, could you call Oliver and see how soon they can be here and I will get in touch with Cas and work everything out?”

He nodded and went to grab the phone. I prayed to Cas and we were off to the res within a few minutes. I grabbed the spell stuff from my teepee and was ready to go within twenty minutes. When we poofed back into the hotel room, Sam was sitting on the bed, clearly waiting for me. I gave thanks to Cas and he went back to Dean. I put everything away and when I looked to Sam, I could see the fire beneath his eyes. “What’s that look for?” I asked, my voice lower than usual.

“I love it when you go all Shaman and organizy and shit,” he said, his voice thick with need.

“Fuck,” I whispered under my breath, “How do you do that?”

“Do what?” he asked, but he already knew the answer.

“You know what you do to me, Sam Winchester. Don’t play coy with me.”

The gleam in his eyes only grew as he whispered, “Get over here.”

I did as asked, and for the rest of the night, Sam and I were only focused on each other and what we were feeling. The job, the stress, and the fear all melted away, and what remained was only love and trust between Sam and I. As first times go, this was the best. I knew we had waited for a reason and this was the best result I have ever seen come out of waiting.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam POV

When I woke up next to Hannah, the grin that overcame me nearly split my face in two. Nearly. Seeing her lying next to me covered in bruises and lovebites made me want to take her all over again, but I knew we didn’t have time for that. I placed a kiss on her hair, and got out of bed so I could see if there were any updates from Oliver and Co. When I checked my phone I saw a text from John, reading: We’ll be there tomorrow.

After checking the day it was sent and seeing it was sent last night, I replied: When will you be here?

Almost instantly, there was a reply: Getting on a plane now. Should be there in a few hours, tops. You have a location? Or were you planning to pick us up.

I chuckled to myself, and replied: I don’t really know. Hannah told me to call you and get you here. She’s the Alpha. I just do as I’m told. But I think she was planning on meeting you and then heading straight toward the preserve to perform the ritual. Let me talk with her and I’ll be in touch. I’m looking forward to seeing you John.

His reply was short and sweet: You too, Sam.

As I put the phone down, I turned around and decided it was time to wake up Hannah. “Hannah, my love?” I asked, in the sweetest voice I could muster.

“Mmmmph,” was her muffled reply.

“Just got a text form John, that he, Oliver, and Felicity are boarding a plane. I can let you sleep for a little bit, but I think you should contact Derek, and let him know the situation, and then get in touch with Dean and Cas and let them know they’re needed. I was going to head out and grab some breakfast, so you can stay here until I get back. Work for you?” I asked.

“Mph,” was her mutter of agreement.

I chuckled, threw on some clothes and headed out for food. I hoped when I came back, I would find her awake and getting ready, but she liked to flout conventions, so I was never really sure with her.

Hannah POV

After Sam left for food, I turned over onto my back, checking in with my body, because after the night Sam and I had, I was a wreck. In the best way possible, but still a wreck. I slowly sat up and decided to do a bit of yoga. I knew if I was still doing it when Sam got back, he wouldn’t be able to control himself, so I might have rushed through it, so I could get in the shower. As I waited for the water to warm up, I picked out my outfit for the day, and made sure that I had everything I needed for the spell. After that was done, I jumped in the shower and made sure to clean myself. As much as Sam and I had gotten up to last night, we were both too tired to get cleaned up afterward, and so I was feeling a little gross. I made sure I was completely clean, before getting out and while I was drying off, I could hear Sam bustling about the room, and making himself busy.

I walked out of the bathroom and began dressing and I had Sam’s rapt attention. I chuckled lowly to myself and I could practically feel the tension in the room. After I was dressed I looked up at Sam and asked, “So, breakfast?”

He looked at me and said, “Damn you.”

I grinned and replied, “Payback.”

He smiled and handed me my breakfast, and we ate in a companionable silence. When I finished, I shot out a quick text to Dean and Castiel letting them know the situation and that they should get here soon. Derek was next, and I hesitated briefly before sending something. If there was one thing I knew about Derek, it was that he was territorial. He liked things his way or the highway and I don’t know how he would feel about my pack invading his territory. It would work itself out, but it still made me uncomfortable.

After the texts were sent and breakfast was cleaned up, Sam and I headed to the small airport nearest to Beacon Hills. When we saw our three pack members exit their plane, we both grinned and we ran at lightning speed to hug them. If there was one thing I hated, it was being so spread out from our pack. It hurt me to have them so far away and I always felt better when they were close. We all filed into the car, and I sent a mass text to Dean, Cas, Derek, Stiles, and the Beacon Hills pack to meet us at the Nemeton in the preserve. As we drove, I caught up with Oliver, Felicity, and John and things seemed to be going really well for them and that put a smile on my face. 

When we pulled up to the preserve, Dean and Castiel were waiting for us, and I asked Sam, Dean, Oliver, Felicity, and John to shift. As they did that, I grabbed the ingredients for the spell, and we headed toward the Nemeton. I smelled the fresh air, and could tell that the other pack was waiting, as asked. When we approached, their jaws all fell open and I said, “So, this is my pack. Before I tell you who each of them are, you should know something. When you met Sam yesterday, I didn’t tell you that he and his brother are actually Sam and Dean Winchester.”

Jaws fell open in shock, and I added, “They are not here to hunt you. Both of them have been out of the life for a while now and are only here to help with the ritual that I am about to perform. Now, before you meet the shifters in the pack, you should meet Castiel. He’s an angel of the lord, and he will not do harm to you unless he feels it necessary. Now everyone else. Sam is the bear and Dean is the cougar. Now, I told you we turned three other’s with their permission and they came out here to support me for this spell. The lion is a man by the name of Oliver Queen, the wolf a woman named Felicity Smoak, and the panther a man by the name John Diggle. I know your pack has a rank, and mine does too, but it’s more of a free flowing system. I am the Alpha and Sam is my second in command because he is my mate. But other than that, we are all equals in the pack. Now, the point of why you all are here. When I arrived, I could feel the energy of the Nemeton, and once I cleared that up, I felt the darkness and heaviness that permeated the town and all of you. All I need from you guys is to bear witness to this ritual, as the pack that protects this place. As long as you all remain here, you will be cleansed yourselves and when we are done, myself and Sam will stay to work with you, as Talia Hale requested."

All of the pairs of eyes of the Beacon Hills pack were staring back at me. Derek looked like he had a question on his mind so I asked, “Derek? Something on your mind?”

He looked a little stunned and asked, “Is it okay if I shift? Because I’m the Alpha of this pack, I can shift into a full wolf.”

“Of course,” I told him, “And any of you who want to shift into whatever form you have, you’re welcome to.”

They nodded and I organized them as I wanted them. The Beacon Hills pack in a circle around the Nemeton, my pack sitting in a circle closer to the Nemeton, and then me sitting on top of the tree stump. As I sat down, I closed my eyes and began to breathe, feeling the energy around us shift. I relaxed myself and began to sing, making sure my voice was clear and strong. With my pack there to support me, I felt the energy from them and was able to feel their energy through me. As I sang, I added ingredients to a bowl, and began to sing over them in order to put some of my power into them. As I sang, I could see the Beacon Hills pack, sitting, and staring at me in awe. I lit a match, which was the last step of the process. As the smoke drifted around, I looked to Castiel and handed him the bowl. In a moment he was gone and back. He handed me back the bowl and I inhaled a whiff of the smoke. It calmed me and I passed it in front of my pack and they all took a whiff. I stood in front of Derek’s wolf form and he did as the rest of my pack did. I repeated the process with Derek’s beta’s and I could feel them calm down. Stiles was last, and his eyes were blown wide with awe. I winked at him and he took in a huge breath of the inscence. 

After that was done, I sang one final song, and when I was done, I told them that they were free to leave if they wanted, but I was going to remain here. Most of them got going, but Derek, Stiles and my pack remained. They all sat down around me and we just sat for a while. It was really peaceful to be there with them. In time, I found that everyone was getting restless, so I said, “If my pack wants to go back to the car and shift, you’re welcome to, and Derek you can too. Stiles, why don’t you stay here with me?” He nodded and everyone else wandered off, and when Stiles and I were finally alone, I asked, “Do you want to tell the pack about your magic?”

His eyes shifted away from mine, and I took that as a no. “You don’t have to, Stiles. Whenever you’re ready, you can tell them and I will be here to support you, and I hope your pack will support you as you have supported them.”

He smiled and said, “Thanks. Do you know what kind of magic I can do yet?”

“I won’t ever know, Stiles. I know you’re magical, and I can help you with techniques to help support your magic, but you are the only one who can unlock what type of magic you possess,” I told him.

He nodded and before he could begin a new sentence, my pack was approaching. I gave them all hugs and scent marked them, so they knew I was glad to see them. I introduced Oliver, Felicity, and John to Stiles and moments later, Derek made his way back to the group and we were ready to head back. We all loaded into our vehicles and headed our seperate ways. As we drove off, Dean and Castiel promised to meet us at the motel, and as we drove, we made small talk about the pack and Oliver was commenting on how young all of them are. He seemed to take many digs at Stiles and I was reaching my wits end with it. I turned around in the passenger seat and snapped, “Oliver, if you don’t stop that, I will not hesitate to injure you.”

His mouth snapped shut, and he whispered petulantly, “Why do you like him so much?”

“I like him so much because he is magical like me. While I love were’s and think that all of them are wonderful, Stiles and I share our magic in common, no matter what type he has. He’s very special and I get the feeling he is going to be important to us in one way or another. You better stop digging at him, or I will tell Derek and he won’t give you much room to maneuver. Now, Sam, Oliver, and John, I was thinking that you three and Dean would work with some of Derek’s pups. I get the feeling they rely on their wolves too much in a fight. I need you to train them hard. Make sure they know that their were powers will not always give them an advantage. I’m going to be working with Stiles on his magic. I have a feeling I know what kind of magic he has, but I want him to discover it for himself,” I explained.

The three of them nodded silently, and I looked to Felicity. She asked, “Anything for me to do?”

“I think you would be best spending some time with Derek. I get the feeling he needs a soft touch, and while both of us are strangers, I don’t think I would be the right person. You know how to deal with someone like him, and you can slap some sense into him. I don’t quite know how to help you with that, but I think you can figure it out. Castiel can work with Lydia and Allison, because they are both human and he can be on call as needed. Does that work for everyone?”

I got nods from the pack and we were pulling into the motel and I saw Dean and Castiel standing outside waiting for us. We all hopped out and piled into the room. We all found a comfortable place to sit in and we fell into a strange silence. The air was charged and it felt a little oppressive to be in the room. I looked to my pack members and they all looked like they wanted to say something. “What?” I asked, not making eye contect with them.

“I think we should add the Beacon Hills pack to our own,” Sam blurted.

I looked up at that, and the rest of the pack looked like they were in agreement with Sam. I nodded and said, “It is being taken under advisement. Because they’re already were’s it would be different to add them and I would like to get explicit permission from all of the pack members, human or otherwise, before we add them. If anyone wants to try and talk to Derek about it, be my guest. In the meantime, I am going to start prepping for Stiles’ training. If you don’t want to stay, you’re welcome to leave."


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up this morning and was excited. Everyone else was going to occupy themselves in some way, shape, or form that didn’t concern me, and I was going to work with Stiles for the first time in the preserve. We met at the Nemeton, and he seemed fidgety; well more fidgety then normal. “What’s up, Stiles?” I asked.

He stared at me in shock and asked, “How do you always know?”

“Well, you’re pretty obvious, but also I am a Shaman, Stiles. I know things,” I explained.

He blushed and said, “I’m just having some doubts. Some things happened to me and I am worried that they will effect my magic.”

“What happened, Stiles? Let’s walk and talk. By the way, does the pack know you’re with me?” I asked.

We began to walk around the preserve and Stiles fell oddly silent. I looked at him and he seemed to be holding back. “So, no is the answer. That’s okay, Stiles. They don’t need to know. Now, what’s got you so worried?”

“A few years back, I was possessed by a nogitsune. It’s a type of kitsune, but it’s evil. It made me do terrible things, and I can’t seem to figure out how to get over them,” he explained, voice soft as a mouse.

“Stiles, that’s the problem. It’s not about getting over them, it’s about accepting them. It’s about making sure that you remember that you made it through. You met Oliver yesterday. Would you believe that he spent five years on a hellish island, in Hong Kong, and in Russia, and was trained to be a killer?”

He shook his head and I continued, “That’s because he has accepted what he has become. He knows he is a predator and there is nothing wrong with that.”

“But I’m not a predator,” Stiles argued.

“I know, but you have to take what has happened to you and make it into something. I think I know something that will help. Do you mind if I pull out your totem?” I asked.

“What’s that?”

“It’s the animal that best represents who we are. We all have one that lives inside of us. Mine is a tiger, as you saw the other day. Do you want to meet yours?” I asked, and he nodded his head emphatically.

I prayed to Castiel and asked him to bring my totem spell with him and when he handed it over, he said, “Sam misses you and the Beacon Hills pack are demanding to know where Stiles is. It’s been explained that he is busy, but they won’t stop.”

I sighed and looked to Stiles. I told him to wait right here and told Castiel to take me to where they were. When we landed, everyone looked in my direction and I was bombarded with voices. “Enough!” I shouted and the room fell silent, “Stiles is safe, and it is none of your business where he is or where I am. Now, I have business to attend to, and I suggest you all get to work on training as long as your together. Castiel?”

He nodded and we popped back to Stiles and he was staring at my bowl and herbs in confusion. I chuckled, thanked Castiel, and headed over to him and asked, “What’s on your mind?”

“You’re going to use that to pull out my totem?” he asked back, a lot of doubt in his voice.

I chuckled and got to work, without answering him. He stared at me the whole time and I recited the spell and watched as Brother Otter materialized in front of him. He looked awed and confused at the same time. “Pick him up and we’ll walk to find some water,” I explained.

He grabbed Brother Otter and the creature settled into Stiles’ arms like he was meant to be there. As we started walking he asked, “Why an otter?”

“Brother Otter tends to represent people who are the Keepers of Laughter. It also can represent feminine power, playfulness, trusting, inquisitiveness, brightness, loyalty, and speed,” I explained and a look of realization came over his face.

“Well, that explains a lot,” he said quietly as we came upon a small lake. I chuckled and he placed Brother Otter into the water so he could swim around some. As Brother Otter swam around, we began talking about ways to help heal him after the nogitsune. After we came up with a few solutions, Brother Otter was sitting in front of me, staring expectantly. “Yes, Brother Otter?” I asked.

“You have to tell him about Derek. Neither of them will be aware enough to know it for themselves,” he told me and I nodded and he headed back over to Stiles and climbed up on him. I smiled and said to him, “Stiles, what do you know about mates?”

He looked confused for a second, and then said, “Well nothing, because werewolves don’t have them.”

I chuckled and said, “That’s not true. All people have a mate. No matter were or not, we are all meant to be with one person. For example, me and Sam are mates. Dean and Castiel are mates. Scott and Allison are mates. They don’t know it, so they can’t feel the bond, but it’s there and keeps them coming back to each other. You’re mother and father were a special type of mates.”

When I mentioned his parents he turned a ghastly shade of white and asked, “What do you mean?”

“I mean, their mate bond was so powerful that they were able to put magic in you. They shared a bond so profound, that they produced you. A magical person,” I explained and his eyes widened. I could see the wheel turning in his mind as he asked, “Why are you telling me this?”

“Because you’re mate is too thick headed to realize it for themself, and I think you and they need a little shove toward the bond,” I explained with a wink. I could see the wheels continue to turn in his head, and after about a minute, he whispered, “No.”

I smiled and said, “Who you thinking about?”

“Derek. Is Derek Hale my fucking mate?!” he asked.

“Yup. I knew from the moment I met you. Now when you have a moment alone with him, just lay it on him. That should be enough to get him to open up his chanels. I’m putting one of my pack members, Felicity, on him. I’m sure he’ll open up to her,” I told Stiles.

“Lay what on him?” Stiles asked, naievely.

“A kiss, dummy!” I exclaimed.

“Oh,” he said flatly.

I chuckled and we walked back to the Nemeton. “So, not really a day about magic, but still a day worth something. Now go get your mate,” I told him and we went back to where Castiel had brought me earlier in the day.


	6. Chapter 6

When Stiles and I walked into the room our packs were in, all eyes were on us, and when they saw Brother Otter in Stiles’ arms, my pack softened and the Beacon Hills pack looked confused. Derek was the one to ask, “Why does Stiles have an otter?”

I laughed outright and while I was collecting myself, Sam explained, “That’s Stiles’ totem. Each of us has an animal spirit inside of us, and that’s his.”

“An otter?” Derek asked.

Before Sam could say anything, Stiles interjected, “Yes, Derek, an otter. Brother Otter tends to represent people who are the Keepers of Laughter. It also can represnent, feminine power, playfulness, trusting, inquisitiveness, brightness, loyalty, and speed. So shut up about him. He’s mine.”

The rest of his pack was shocked into silence and I grinned. I said, “What he said. Each of you has an animal that represents who you are as a person. Because all of you are a different type of were than I am, I can’t pull them out, but I can see what they are and tell you what they represent. For the humans, so Lydia and Allison, if you would like I can pull yours out for you. Do you want me to do that?”

Slowly but surely, they all nodded and I organized them as needed. First was Allison and Lydia. I stood them across from each other and I began the spell. As I recited, two animals were materializing. In front of Allison was Sister Butterfly, and in front of Lydia Sister Owl. She was small and mottled slightly, but none the less beautiful. I smiled and looked to Allison, who was staring at the small bug in front of her like it was the best thing she’d ever seen. “Allison, meet Sister Butterfly. She is the Guardian of Change. Sister Butterfly represents transformation and the ability to accept change,” I explained, and her face turned to shock. The rest of her pack, minus Stiles had the same look.

I turned to Lydia and said, “Sister Owl. According to most, she represents evil and death, but to the Greeks and the Romans, she represented wisdom and their goddesses Athena or Minerva.”

Everyone looked a little less shocked, but still shocked none the less, and I smiled. They both took their animals and stood by Stiles. Next up was Derek. He sat down in front of me and looked nervous. I looked at him and said, “Brother Crow. Brother Crow is the Keeper of the Sacred Law. Brother Crow helps you to find balance living in the present and releasing past beliefs. He represents skill and cunning.”

Next was Scott, “Brother Dog is the Guardian of Loyalty and symbolizes guidance, loyalty, and trust."

Then Kira, “Sister Elk is the Guardian of Bravery. She symbolizes bravery, agility, and independence."

Then Isaac, “Brother Turtle is the Guardian of Mother Earth. He symbolizes self-reliance, tenacity, and slow progress."

Then Erica, “Sister Snake represents the Power of Transformation. She symbolizes rebirth, resurrection, and initiation."

And finally, Boyd, “Brother Mouse is the Guardian of Diligence. He possesses observant qualities and diligence.”

“What do you think?” I asked after I was done.

All I got back were glazed eyes and “woah’s” from everyone, but I took that to mean I was successful. I laughed.


	7. Chapter 7

Stiles POV

After Hannah finshed reading everyone’s totems, I looked to Derek and asked, “Derek, can I speak to you in private?”

I looked to Hannah and she gave me a slight nod. I saw her close her eyes, and I figured she was trying to keep everyone else from hearing mine and Derek’s conversation. I put Brother Otter onto the ground and he wandered over to Hannah and climbed up to sit with her. I walked out of the room with Derek, and when we reached an empty area, I pushed him up against the first flat surface I found, and kissed him. It wasn’t a very long kiss, but it was long enough for me. I pulled away and Derek was looking back at me with wide eyes. I turned away to leave, and he grabbed me by the arm and pulled me to him. He growled, “Don’t walk away from me.”

I blushed red, and he pulled my face to his and we kissed again. It was one of the best kisses I’ve ever had, and all of my nerve endings were standing on end. I was on fire, and everything finally felt like it was complete. It felt better than anything had felt ever. I felt the guilt from the nogitusne fade away and before I knew it, Derek pulled away and he asked, “What was that for?”

I chuckled sheepishly, and said, “Hannah told me about mates. She told me that everyone has a mate, were or not. Apparently you’re mine. She told me to lay one on you.”

Derek smiled and said, “That girl is something else.”

I laughed outright, and said, “That’s an understatement.”

“I’ll come over tonight, if you want, so we can avoid the pack, until you’re ready to tell them,” he told me and I nodded in agreement.

He grinned and said, “They’re probably annoyed as hell right now, so we better head back.”

As we walked, I added, “I’m sure they’re more annoyed than usual because I’m sure Hannah performed a spell so they wouldn’t hear us.”

He grinned wickedly and just before we reached the room, we schooled our features, and separated. As we walked in, we got looks from everyone and I noticed Brother Otter was still sitting next to Hannah, but when he saw Derek, he darted over to him and climbed him. Derek immediately froze, and let the small creature climb him. Brother Otter settled around Derek’s neck and I laughed. I looked to Hannah and she passed an almost imperceptable nod my way. I didn’t do anything in response, but I knew she knew. She had a way of knowing that was a little freaky. I looked to the rest of her pack and they had the same look on their faces. I’m sure they also knew that I had found my mate. 

Everyone trickled out of the room slowly, leaving Derek, Hannah and her pack, and me. Hannah was looking at us and she grinned and ran over to me. She hugged me tightly, and said, “Finally!”

I laughed and everyone joined me in that, because she was ridiculous. She sat back down and Derek looked like he wanted to say something. Before I could even ask, Hannah asked, “Derek? Everything okay?”

“You’re scary. Felicity talked to me today about something and I wanted to hear your opinon,” Derek replied.

She laughed and said, “Sure, what’s up?”

“Well, she was talking about all of us joining your pack, and I’m not really sure what to do. I think it’s a great, but at the same time, I don’t know how they’ll take it,” he explained.

“Derek, before I add you or any of your members to my pack, they all need to give me their express permission. I don’t want to do this to anyone unwillingly. I made sure before I turned Felicity, Oliver, and John, I had their permission. The same goes for you,” she explained, “Also if you would like, I can work with you the same way I did Oliver and help you with the stuff that ails you.”

He looked a little bit skeptical and said, “I don’t know, but I might need your help with something. If you met my mom, then you must know about my uncle Peter, right?”

“She didn’t mention anyone by that name, but Felicity, can you look that name up?” she asked.

She nodded and grabbed Sam’s laptop and began clacking at the keys. Moments later she said, “Peter Hale. Highlights: after a fire had severe burns all over him, and was catatonic. Suddenly healed, he was released, and then later was found dead. Then he was brought back to life. Sounds like Sam and Dean.”

Derek sighed, and I interjected, “Peter is a psychopath. He’s the one that bit Scott, and Lydia. He deserved to be killed. Can you get a location on him?”

Felicity frowns and said, “He’s here.”

“Here as in where?” Derek asked, sounding worried.

“Right here!” A voice called.

I sighed and said, “Fuck.”


	8. Chapter 8

Hannah POV

The moment Peter Hale walked in, I sensed the unease from Derek and Stiles. I called upon the spirits and froze Peter from the neck down. I still wanted him to be able to talk. As he tried to take a step forward, he realized he couldn’t move, and asked, “What the fuck?”

Derek and Stiles looked to me and smirked. Stiles turned back around toward Peter and said, “New friends, Peter. Friends who are magic.”

Peter frowned and finally looked around the room. I was in the same position as when he walked in, so there was no indication that I was the one keeping him from movement. He looked at each of my pack members, eyeing Sam and Dean a little longer than I would have liked, and then he looked to Derek and said, “Derek, how can you let them in our land?”

“What do you mean? They’re people,” Derek replied, lying flawlessly.

Peter looked even more confused. I chuckled lowly, and he looked at me. I stood up, walked over and said, “Peter Hale, you are a rat. Hannah. I came here because your sister visited me from beyond the grave with the help of an angel. My people joined me so that I could cleanse this town. It needed my help and I provide. Now, all I know about you is that you have escaped death far too many times. Now, I can make it permanent, or you can promise that you will disavow yourself from your pack and leave these people alone. If you do not, I will not hesitate to kill you.”

Peter looked a little pale and then said, “You’re an Alpha.”

“It’s highly possible. Sam? Dean? Hold him for me?” I asked. They headed over to Peter and forced him to his knees. I released him from the hold I had him in, and slowly stripped out of my clothes. Derek, Stiles, Oliver, John, Sam, Dean, Felicity, and Castiel averted their eyes repsectfully, while Peter leered at me. It made me want to kill him, but I held back and waited for the moment. I closed my eyes and felt my body change into Sister Tiger. When my eyes opened, Peter looked completely blown away, and I shifted back quickly. I didn’t put clothes back on and I said, “Peter, you will leave, or you will face me and my pack. And your leering at me isn’t helping your case. Sam doesn’t like that, and he has more tricks up his sleeve than I do. Hurt me and you’ll face him.”

I looked to Stiles and Derek and they both looked incredibly impressed. “Anything else?” I asked the two of them.

“Why won’t you kill him?” Stiles asked.

I chuckled and said, “Stiles, I am a balance keeper. Until Peter does something to upset the balance, he doesn’t deserve it.”

Stiles frowned and said, “He turned Scott, and bit Lydia.”

I smiled and said, “But that didn’t upset the balance. If he starts again or doesn’t accept my terms, I promise he will regret it.”

He grinned and looked to Derek. He nodded and I looked to Sam and Dean and nodded. They dragged Peter out of the room and when they returned Sam came to me and kissed me, hard. He whispered in my ear, “Mine.”

“Yours,” I whispered back.

I turned to Derek and said, “Your uncle’s an ass.”

For the first time since I had met him, Derek belly laughed and said, “Yeah I already knew that, but thanks for confirming. I doubt he will keep to your terms so I hope you’re prepared to kill him.”

“Derek, I was prepared to kill him the moment I heard his voice. Stiles, does Derek know?” I asked.

He shook his head and Derek asked, “Know what?”

I gave Stiles a look and he said, “I’m magical. I guess that’s one of the reasons that Talia sent her.”

Derek’s jaw fell open and he asked, “Do you know what kind of magic?”

“Nope. Hannah told me even she doesn’t know.”

“Wow. Well, it’s not completely surprising. I was drawn to you for some reason, and maybe that’s a reason,” Derek said, clearly thinking.

“The mate thing is also a reason,” Stiles added, grabbing Brother Otter from around Derek’s neck, and saying, “Hannah? I want to join your pack. I don’t know what the policy is, but I would like to become a member. If Derek want’s to join me that’s his choice.”

I nodded and looked to Derek. He looked conficted for about half a second and then nodded at me. I nodded in reply, and the two of them left. I looked at my pack and said, “We’re growing. Keep eyes out on Peter Hale and if even one thing seems out of the ordinary, let me know. I’d love to have a reason to snap that man’s neck.”

They nodded and we all headed out. Sam and I back to the motel, Dean and Castiel back to their home that was surprisingly close, Oliver, John, and Felicity to a local hotel. Everything was alright, and we had gained two new pack members. Life was going decently, but who it was that had helped Talia was still niggling at my brain and it was driving me crazy.


	9. Chapter 9

Sam POV

When Hannah and I got back to the motel, I could tell something was bothering her. As much as she could read people, she couldn’t hide anything from me, so when we got inside, I asked, “Everything okay?”

“Yeah, it’s fine. I’m just still trying to figure out how the fuck Talia was able to reach me. I mean I’m glad she did, but I can’t figure it out and it’s bothering me,” she explained.

“Well let’s go over what we know. Remind me what Talia told you in your vision?” I asked.

"She told me she couldn’t tell me who it was because he didn’t want you, Dean, or Cas to know,” she told me, the frown deepening on her face.

“Okay, so who would not want us to know that he helped. Who have we met that wouldn’t want us to know. Holy shit!” I realized and picked up the phone to call Cas. When he answered, he seemes less than pleased, and I asked, “Is there a tiny possibility that Gabriel is still alive?”

I heard Cas’s breath stop short and he said, “Even if there was, I don’t know where he would be.”

“That doesn’t matter at the moment. What matters is the fact that I think it was Gabriel who helped Talia reach Hannah. I’m going to pull out the summoning ritual,” I told him and hung up the phone.

I looked to Hannah and said, “I think I know who it is. I need to perform a quick spell and we’ll see if I’m right.”

I grabbed all the ingredients and put the spell together as if I was still on the hunt. This asshole was testing my patience and I wanted to see if Hannah would lay into him like she had Peter, because that would be beautiful. After the spell was completed, I lit it, and after the smoke cleared, there in front of me was the archangel himself. I frowned and he said, “Sammy Winchester, long time no see man.”

I sighed and said, “Gabriel, meet Hannah,” and directed his attention to her. He looked over and when he saw her, his face went from jokey, to completely serious. He said, “So you’re the one that Talia Hale needed to get in touch with. Huh.”

“Indeed I am. And I hear you’re the one that put Sam through hell,” she told him, voice neutral and cold.

He looked shocked and then quieted. She smiled coldly, and said, “Tomorrow I will call upon you and you will be meeting the rest of my pack and the Beacon Hills Pack. Derek, I’m sure, will be curious to meet you because you owed Talia something so big that you helped her get into one of my dreams. Now, do you mind telling me what that thing was?”

Gabriel looked completely gobsmacked and I was holding in a laugh. His mouth was opening and closing like a fish out of water, and finally he replied, “She protected me when I was first on the run from heaven. Before Loki. I needed a place to lay low, and this sleepy little town seemed like a good place. I had no idea that the Hale’s were a werewolf pack. Even if I did know that, I don’t think I would have left. This town was perfect.”

I was floored. Who knew that a werewolf would be the one to protect and archangel. “Alright,” Hannah said, “You can go, but you better come when I call tomorrow or you will be in ribbons.”

“You got it, hot stuff. Sammy, good to see you again,” he said and with a snap, he was gone.


	10. Chapter 10

Hannah POV

After making a million phone calls, we were meeting in Derek’s loft, and I grinned at the sight of him and Stiles cuddling together on the couch. Brother Otter was curled between them, and they all looked completely content and happy to be there. Once everyone had arrived, I said, “Alright, a few things. First, I told you that someone who owed Talia a favor helped her get into my dream. Well, Sam and I figured out who it was, and he should be here any second now. Castiel, can you please take Dean’s weapons away?”

He frowned, but replied, “Of course.”

Dean looked a little put out, but I knew there would be an explosive reaction. I sent out a prayer and a moment later, Gabriel had poofed in and I saw the anger elevate in Dean. “Dean, calm yourself. He’s here to explain himself and then he’s gone. Now, Gabriel, as we discussed yesterday.”

“Hi gang. I’m Gabriel, the archangel. Many, many years ago, I was running from heaven because I couldn’t stand my dick of a brother and my asshole of a father. So I ran, and Talia was the first to help me. I came here because I figured no one would notice me, but Talia did and she took me in and treated me like family. She was family when I had none. Years later, I heard a prayer. I was prancing around as Loki, but I recognized the voice. It was Talia, calling out to me. She was begging for help. I came as fast as I could and saw her home in flames. I knew there wasn’t much time, so I pulled on a fire suit and went in to see if anyone was alive. I found three children in the house, and I was the one who pulled them out,” he explained.

Derek looked pale and I could see Stiles holding his hand for support. Derek said, “Wait, I wasn’t even in the house when the fire happened. Cora, Laura, and I were out.”

Gabriel sighed sadly, “No you weren’t. I didn’t want you to have to suffer too much, so I altered your memories only slightly. You didn’t deserve that trauma. None of you did. How’re Cora and Laura, speaking of?”

Derek’s voice was a monotone, “They’re dead.”

Gabriel saddened, and said, “I’m sorry to hear that, Derek. All three of you didn’t deserve that. Those Argents are assholes. I should have come back here and played tricks on them.”

I could feel Sam and Dean’s frowns, and both of them said, “No you shouldn’t have.”

He grinned, if only slightly, and then took the opportunity to look around the room. His grin grew wider with each and every look and he said, “Well, it looks like Beacon Hills is alive and well. If you should need anything I am only a prayer away. Bye!” and with a snap, he was gone. Everyone looked a little gobsmacked and I chuckled. We all sat down and began chatting about randoms nothings. I looked over to Stiles and he looked a little uncomfortable. I couldn’t tell what was bothering him, but it was there. 

"Stiles, do you have something on your mind?" I asked.

"A little. I want to ask the rest of the pack about what we discussed yesterday," he said, not making himself any clearer.

"We discussed a lot the other day. You're going to have to be more specific than that," I told him, trying to figure out what could be niggling him so much.

"About your offer?" he added.

Realization dawned on me when he said that. He was referring to my offer of joining the pack. I nodded to him and said, "So Derek and Stiles have already accepted, but I wanted to extend the invitation for you guys to join my pack. It would be a different process than Oliver, John, and Felicity went through, but I think it would be nice. You don’t have to accept, and if you don’t, you’re still welcome. The only thing that will change is that you will feel our pack bond, and that Derek and I will be co-Alpha’s. Did I get it, Stiles?”

He nodded with a grin and I smiled, while looking around at the Beacon Hills pack. They all looked a little shocked but they looked at Derek and Stiles, and slowly but surely I could see them all coming around. The first person to nod was Allison, and she was followed by the rest of the pack. I figured because she was human, the rest of the pack wanted her to feel comfortable. Once they all were nodding, Derek and Stiles were grinning at me and at each other, and I couldn’t wipe the smile off my face. I looked to Sam and told him through the bond, “Our family is growing. I’m really happy about that. Thanks for accidentally coming to my apartment that morning.”

He grinned back but didn’t reply. That was a little odd, but I could feel a weird energy from Sam. I shot him a look and he seemed to wither under my stare, but he didn’t feel any less weird. “Well, if that’s all, I think we’re done here. We’ll do the pack ceremony soon, but I need to take care of a few things,” I said, shooting a pointed look at Stiles, “In the meantime, keep up your training and everything should come together. Sam and I are going to head out.”

They all nodded and I grabbed Sam and we left. As we walked back to the car, I asked, “Everything okay?”

“Everything’s fine. Do you mind if we take a little detour?” he asked.

“Not at all. Where to?” I asked back.

“It’s a surprise.”

I frowned only slightly, because I didn’t like Sam keeping secrets from me. As we drove through Beacon Hills, I noticed we were getting closer to the preserve. I relaxed slghtly at that, because I knew I would be safe with Sam. When we got out of the car, we walked around the preserve for a while, and when Sam stopped, I noticed we were in front of the Nemeton. I grinned and asked Sam, “What are we doing here?”

“You— nothing. Me— asking you a very important question. Hannah, when we met, I had no idea who you were or what you could do, but I knew you were special. I am the luckiest man in the world. Marry me?” He was down on one knee and he was holding a stunning diamond ring. My jaw fell open and I could feel the rivulets of happy tears falling down my face. I pulled Sam to me and kissed him, hard. I pulled away and through my tears said, “Yes. Yes, you asshole.”

He laughed and placed the ring on my finger. I smiled at the sight of it, and pulled Sam’s ear to my mouth and whispered, “Wanna have super intense, engaged couple sex now?”

I could feel his low groan and he scooped me up and we high tailed it back to the car. Neither one of us were in the mood to wait, so we had the most intense sex I had ever had, in Sam’s car. It was awkward and sometimes a little uncomfortable, but that was okay. We were connected and happy. I wonder how long it will take everyone to notice.


	11. Chapter 11

After our session in Sam’s car, we headed back to the hotel and we continued the evening there. It had taken me a long time to realize that Sam and I were perfect for each other in more ways than just mates. While that did play a big factor in it, Sam and I had a lot in common and we were more than compatible in bed. Sex with Sam was the best sex I ever had, and I thought I had some good sex in the past. Nothing compared to Sam and I and I knew I was lucky as fuck to have him.

—

The next morning, I was woken up by the sound of a knock on the door. I groaned and said, “One sec!”

I threw on a shirt and pants and opened the door to see Stiles standing there. “Can I help you?” I asked.

“I want to work on my magic,” he replied.

I smiled and said, “Come back in an hour?”

He nodded and I closed the door. Sam was still lying in bed, but was awake and asked, “What did he want?”

“To work on his magic,” I explained.

He nodded and I began getting ready for the day. I threw on light, comfortable clothes and ate something, while Sam rested in the bed. I kissed his head when I was ready to leave and whispered, “Love you, fiance.”

He smiled and I left the room to wait for Stiles. When I saw him pull in, his rickety Jeep making a ton of noise, I smiled. If there was one thing I loved about Stiles it was his infectious energy. I climbed into the passenger seat and said, “You know, if you asked Dean, I’m sure he’d be willing to help you get yor Jeep into working order. Or I could help you out.”

“I may take you up on that. Where to?” he asked.

“The preserve.”

When we pulled into the preserve, Stiles looked nervous, so I put a hand on his shoulder and said, “It’ll all be fine. I promise.”

As we walked, Stiles became more and more fidgety, so I stopped after a few minutes and picked up a leaf. “Stiles?” I asked.

He turned to me and I said, “Put your hand out,” he obliged, “I am going to put this leaf in your hand and I want you to close your eyes and channel your magic into lifting the leaf off your hand.”

He nodded and closed his eyes. I placed the leaf in his hand and I could see him trying to channel his magic into lifting the leaf. I reminded, “Remember, it’s not about the concentration, but the intent. Don’t try and force the leaf up, just let it happen.”

He nodded and I saw his face relax, and slowly, but surely, the leaf began to lift. I smiled and said, “Open your eyes!”

He did and when he saw the leaf floating above his hand, he grinned and I said, “See?”

“But what does that mean?” he asked.

“It mean’s you have earth and air magic. Earth because it’s a leaf, and air because you were able to lift it. We’re going to go to the river now and see if you can do anything with that,” I mentioned offhandedly.

We began the walk to the water, and Stiles was buzzing with excitement and energy. I’m surprised that things weren’t happening around him from the simple excitement he was releasing. I guess because it was mostly unconscious, there wasn’t much intent behind it. When we reached the river, he’d calmed down a lot and he seemed less fidgety then I had ever seen him. He stood on the bank of the river and didn’t even need any of my instruction. He closed his eyes and I could tell he wasn’t trying to force the water to bend to his will, but asking it if it would kindly do as he asked. It seemed to be working because in front of Stiles’ head, a large globe of water was forming. Slowly, he opened his eyes and he seemed incredibly content. He released the water and I asked, “How do you feel?”

“Better than I’ve felt in a long time. I finally feel like I fit somewhere,” he explained.

I smiled and said, “You’ve awakened your magic and found your mate. Sometimes that’s all we need to feel complete. How are things with Derek, speaking of?”

“Amazing. I think we’re both trying to wrap our heads around the whole mate thing, but other than that, things are good. He’s been more affectionate toward me than I have ever seen him be toward anyone, so that’s a win,” Stiles said as we began the walk back to the car. I nodded and said, “Once you’re part of the pack, I’m taking Derek for a few days and he’s getting an intense treatment from me. Oliver went through the same thing with me, and you’d never know the trauma he experienced.”

I got a muffled noise of approval from Stiles and when we reached the car, I grabbed a book of matches and held them. I looked to Stiles and he seemed to stare at me in confusion. I sighed and said, “Light them, Stiles.”

He nodded and closed his eyes and not seconds later, the book burst into flames. I smiled and Stiles opened his eyes and when he saw the flaming match book, he grinned and I added, “I think fire is your strongest element.”

“Wait, did you know?” he asked.

“I had an inkling. But I didn’t know for sure until today.”

“I thought you said no one would know,” he said, incredulous.

“No one will know. I wasn’t even sure.”

“But then how did you know how to test me?” he asked.

“Stiles, you live in Beacon Hills, a town with a large preserve in it. You are constantly surrounded by nature and your mate’s family was killed in a fire. I took a few liberties and made some assumptions. I’m sorry if you feel like I betrayed you.”

He nodded and said, “Let’s get you back to your hotel. Don’t think I didn’t notice that ring on your finger, Future Mrs. Winchester.”

I grinned and said, “Shut up. Don’t tell anyone. If you do, I will find you and hurt you.”

He laughed and we headed back to the motel. When we pulled in I said, “Seriously. Talk to Dean about your car. I’m sure he’d think the fact that your driving this thing is a complete travesty. If he can’t fix it, let me know and I’ll take a crack at it.”

Stiles gasped and I laughed out loud. I hopped out and watched as he pulled out. I walked back to the room and when I walked in, I saw Sam doing push ups on the floor. My mouth dried instantly, and I felt hot all over. I closed the door and whispered, “Fuck.”

Sam must have heard me, because he looked up and winked. I blushed, despite myself, and he chuckled under his breath. “I’ll get you back for this, Winchester,” I whispered.

“I’m sure you will. How’d it go with Stiles?” he asked.

“Well. He has the elemental magics as I had suspected, and I think he will become a very powerful witch. It’ll be nice to not be the only magical one. He will be able to help me in a lot of things. Once we add them to the pack, I’m taking Derek to the reservation. He needs help and I’m not sure I can be away from home for much longer. I miss our house,” I told him.

He nodded and hopped up onto his feet. “I miss home too, and we have a wedding to plan. How long should we wait before we tell everyone?” he asked.

“We’ll wait, and if they don’t say anything before we leave, we’ll mention it. Stiles noticed the ring when he saw me, so he knows, but I made him swear not to tell anyone.”

Sam grinned and kissed me, saying, “I’m looking forward to building out our house.”

I laughed and we continued to kiss for the rest of the afternoon. We were happy, and things were looking up in Beacon Hills.


	12. Chapter 12

It was finally time to add the Beacon Hills pack to our own. I could tell that John, Oliver, Felicity, Dean, and Cas were looking forward to getting this done so they could go home. We were going to take care of this in the preserve, near the old Hale house, where there was a lot of room for them to all lay out. Sam and I had discussed a surprise for Derek and the pack, and I knew it was going to be completely worth it. I was at the preserve pretty early in the morning, and I set up mats for all of them in a circle. When that was done, I called out, “Gabriel, I don’t know where you are, but I need your help with something.”

Before I could blink I felt the flutter of wings and then I heard, “Gabriel, here. What can I do you for?”

“I need your help restoring the Hale House. I want to let Derek back into the home you rescued him from. Can you do that?”

He grinned and said, “I most certainly can. Do you want it to be just as it was, or should I update it for the pack?”

“I want it updated for the rest of the pack, but all of the area’s that Derek knows, I want the same. Update his room a little, and make sure that everyone has a room. Also, if it’s not too much trouble, I’d love to add a guest house for us when we come to visit. It will need a lot of rooms because we are a big pack, but it doesn’t have to be fancy. Good?” I asked.

He nodded and poofed away, probably to the Hale House land. I was glad we were further away from that land, because I wanted that to be a complete shock. After arranging everything, and talking to Gabriel, it was time for me to center and get ready for the ritual. For all of the humans, they were going to go through the same process the rest of us did, but for everyone else, they were just going to get pulled in with us. They had already been bitten, and they didn’t need to go through that again.

When they arrived, I could feel the nerves coming off of them. I told them all to relax, and most of them obeyed. Stiles was fidgety as usual, and Derek seemed a little agitated. I couldn’t tell what was bothering him, but I guess he would either tell me, or he wouldn’t and I would never know. Once everyone was arranged, I asked the pack to shift. They did as asked, and all of the humans were bitten and all of the were’s were pulled into the in-between with us. I stood in the now familiar forrest, and sent all of them off on their way, to face their demons. I was shocked that the first to return was Derek, because I had assumed that he was going to be the last one. He smiled and I asked, “So?”

“I spoke with Mom. I’m good,” he told me, a genuine smile crossing his face.

“Good. Your mom seemed like a great lady,” I mused.

“She was. I miss her everyday, but everyday I’m in Beacon Hills I know she is with me,” he said.

I grinned and nodded watching as slowly, one by one, the pack made their way back. The humans looked completely exhausted, but I knew they would be fine. When they were all back, I helped Stiles, Lydia, and Allison merge with their totems, and I taught everyone else how to control the shift. Now that they were all members of my pack, they could still transform into their beta form, but they all had an Alpha form as well. They were all wolves, obviously, but each one of them was distinct. It was going to be a challenge to remember, but it would be fine. 

Once we were all back in the regular plane, I helped them all adjust to the bond, and then they all headed off to hunt. I could tell they wanted to test their new forms, and Stiles seemed the most uncomfortable in his animal form. I think it would take some getting used to for all of them, and I was glad that I could help. I checked in on Gabriel while they were gone, and he was just adding the finishing touches onto the house. I told him to step it up and finish, because we were going to be on our way soon. He aquiesced and he told me he would be finished in a few minutes.

When everyone came back, shifted, and was dressed, I said, “Okay, I’m sure you’re all tired, but I have a little surprise for all of you. Follow me, and you’ll see it.”

We trekked to the Hale House land, and I cloaked the area so they wouldn’t see the new house that was standing. Derek looked withdrawn from everyone as we approached the land, and Stiles had latched himself to Derek to help him remain calm. I smiled and said, “I know this land doesn’t have a lot of good memories for any of you, but with a little help, my hope is that it can be a place where many more good memories will be formed.” With that, I dropped the cloaks I had on the area, and I watched as their jaws fell open in shock. I was hit by the shock in the bond as well, and I could see the film of tears that were threatening to fall from Derek’s eyes. I walked over to him, and said, “You told me you spoke with your mom. She would have wanted this for you and you know it.”

He nodded and said, “Thank you, Hannah. It’s beautiful.”

A smile made its way to my face and I said, “Go inside and check it out. Also I had a guest house added in the back for when we all come to visit.”

They all rushed inside, while Sam and I remained outside. He looked at me and I couldn’t guess the look on his face, so I asked, “What’s with the face?”

“I’m just thinking about everything that has happened since I met you. I’ve never been happier and yet I’ve never been busier. I thought the apocalypse kept me busy, but I was very wrong.”

I laughed and said, “Sorry. I can try and make it less busy for you.”

“No! That’s what I love about you. You refuse to let anything fall by the wayside.”

I smiled and we heard people coming out. I looked up and I was rushed by my whole pack, new and old members included. I laughed and said, “So I take it you like the house?”

I got shouts of agreement back, and when we separated, everyone migrated toward Derek. He looked a little uncomfortable, and I said, “Alright. I think that’s our cue to leave. Sam and I are going to be taking Derek and Stiles back with us, and while we’re gone, no one is to shift. Dean and Castiel will be on call if you need them. Oliver, John and Felicity will head back to Star City. Dean, while I have Stiles would you mind looking at his Jeep?” I asked.

He nodded and said, “Sure. I’ve been eyeing that rustbucket for weeks now. She needs a little TLC.”

Stiles looked offended, and said, “Don’t call my baby a rustbucket! She’s been through everything with me.”

Dean smiled and said, “I know, I was half joking. While I’m working on her, I’ll add in some protection sigils for added safety.”

Stiles nodded and I said, “Derek, Stiles, pack a bag and meet us at the hotel tomorrow. And before you leave, Sam and I want you to know that we’re engaged.”

Again, shock was the main emotion I felt and then there was an overflow of happiness and joy. I grinned and after we all had hugged for at least another ten minutes, Sam and I took our leave. When we got back to the motel, Sam and I fell into bed, exhausted. Adding people to the pack was completely exhausting, but also so worth it because it just meant that we had more family.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The pack was in Beacon hills for three weeks, and Stiles and Derek are going to be on the reservation for four weeks.

When Sam, myself, Stiles and Derek arrived back at our home on the reservation, I finally relaxed for the first time in a while. Being in Beacon Hills stressed me out and having to fulfill Talia’s wishes made me anxious. I wanted to help her son and Stiles, but I wasn’t sure I was going to succeed. After I helped get everyone settled, Sam and I fell into bed and chatted about a plan for Stiles and Derek while they were here. I knew Derek was going to get the same meditation help as Oliver did, and Stiles was going to work with me and help me with the reservation, but beyond that I was a little lost. I know Stiles just needed time, but I was beginning to get impatient because I could tell how much potential he had. Derek was also frustrating me because I had seen glimpses of a wonderful person but he kept it all hidden behind his pain. Sam and I chatted until we were both exhausted, and after sleeping for multiple hours, I was woken up to the sound of someone rummaging around in my house. I got out of bed and wandered down to find Stiles and Derek cooking.

They must have heard me, because they turned as I walked in and they both chuckled at the confusion on my face. Stiles was the first to address me, saying, “We thought we’d cook you breakfast as a thank you.”

I smiled and said, “Well thank you for thinking of that. Very kind of you.”

They grinned and a plate was brought to where I was sitting down at the table. Stiles was the next to sit down and he was his usual chatty self. I explained a little how the reservation worked, and told him he would have the chance to meet the council soon. We were scheduled to have a meeting soon, and I had appointments throughout the week with different people in the community. As Derek sat down with his food, I began to explain his options. He either could stay here at the house, go with Sam, or come with Stiles and I. He told me he would think about it, but I knew he and Stiles were going to be attached at the hip. 

When I finished eating, Sam was just heading off to work, so I kissed him good bye and sent him on his way, while I sent Derek and Stiles to get ready for the day. I told them I had a few appointments today, and they were understanding. Stiles agreed to come with me, but Derek wanted to go and explore the reservation. He headed out a few minutes after Sam left, and I reminded him to tell people he was with me, so they wouldn’t mess with him. He agreed and left, leaving me and Stiles to head to the meeting. I was nervous, mainly because Stiles was a fidgety person, and his energy sometimes threw me off a little, but I was hoping in the meeting, he would be able to calm down. 

—

My meetings went off without a hitch. I was grateful, because I knew it was going to be overwhelming for Stiles, whether the meetings went well or not, so it was nice to see the spirits were on my side for once. I was going to pay for that comment some time soon, but it would be worth it. When I returned home with Stiles, Derek was pacing around the living room and when he saw Stiles, his face lit up, and he raced to wrap Stiles in his arms. I chuckled at their PDA, and headed up to unpack my stuff from the day. It was always nice to have a way to come down after a long day, and often my solution was unpacking my purse and appointment kit, and then taking a long shower and cooking dinner. Usually after Sam and I ate, he had work to do, so I usually meditated while he worked and we both fell into bed together. I figured tonight would be no different, so I listened to Stiles and Derek talk about their days, and I unpacked and heated up the water.

As I washed, I kept an ear open for anything, and by the time I was done, I hadn’t heard anything from downstairs, so I got out and got dressed in pajamas, and a simple silk robe Sam had bought for me. I walked down, and the sight that was before me was too cute. Derek and Stiles were sitting on the couch curled up and just talking. I realized that Derek was not the type to talk very soon after meeting with him, and Stiles was always one to talk, so while Stiles’ inscessant babbling may have driven Derek crazy, he needed it, just as much as Stiles needed Derek’s stony silence. I headed into the kitchen and started on dinner. I decided to make a simple stew because it was easy to make for more people and I was too lazy to cook something else. As I prepped food, I heard the door open and I could feel Sam’s presence join the house. He walked into the kitchen and wrapped me in his arms from behind and kissed me on the cheek, saying, “Hi, fiancé.”

I grinned and said, “Hi.”

He kissed me one last time, and headed upstairs, so he could change and we would all eat dinner. When I served up food, Stiles and Derek made their way to the table, and Sam came in and we all sat down and chowed down. As wolves our appetites had increased, but not to anything unusual. We ate more per sitting, but we didn’t need more meals. Our discussion topics ranged from our days, to other random things that come up. Stiles and Derek looked worn out, so after they ate, they excused themselves and headed up to sleep. Sam helped me clean up dinner and he went to his office to work, while I headed to my small meditation space to practice. I was calm and I was centered and the spirits were leaving me alone, so my session went really well. I crawled into bed with Sam later, and I couldn’t keep the smile off my face.


	14. Chapter 14

It’s been a couple weeks, and both Derek and Stiles were improving. I worked tirelessly with Stiles to train him in his magic and he was picking it up faster than I would have ever thought possible. Every day he improved in one way or another and even Derek was noticing the change in him. He seemed more grounded in himself, and less fidgety. While he still had ADHD, his magic helped him to center and he was able to slowly wean himself off the medication. Both Stiles and Derek were so happy about that, we had a little celebration. It was a fun little break from the monotony of our routine, and everyone had a good time. 

Derek meanwhile was doing amazing. He was a great balance to Stiles, and working with him to help him accept the past had been really rewarding. He was a wonderful student and he wanted to learn from me in order to make himself a better person and a better Alpha. He was aware of his mistakes in the past, and it was my job to teach him that not all of them were his mistakes, and that the ones that were his, he could work through. He was powerful and his pack loved him. We all did. Stiles was loyal, almost to a fault, and was determined to see Derek happy. He sat in on our sessions sometimes and he had to be the one to explain to me what Derek was talking about because he himself wouldn’t say anything.

In their send off, Derek and Stiles promised to call us when they got back to Beacon Hills, and we told them if they didn’t, Gabriel would be after them. After Sam had told them what he did, neither of them wanted that, so we were happy to send them back. After they left, Sam and I fell onto the couch and he mentioned offhandedly, “Do you have any ideas for the wedding?”

I chuckled and answered, “Have you met me Sam?”

He smiled and replied, “So do I have any say?”

“Of course you do!”

He laughed and asked, “What do I have a say in?”

“Well, I guess you have a say in whatever you want to have a say in. I’m sure Dean and the guys are going to want to throw you a bachelor party, so there isn’t any winning that argument. But anything to do with the ceremony and the reception you have free reign over. Although I hope you know that as a shaman there are going to be some unique aspects to the wedding.”

The grin on his face was something to behold, as he replied, “With you, I never had a doubt. So who were you thinking of inviting?”

I chuckled and told him, “No one really. Just the pack and their plus ones, and the council, but other than that there aren’t people I need to have there. Is there anyone you want?”

“I’m going to ask Dean if he can get word out to some of the people we know. I want you to meet Charlie, Kevin, Eileen, Jody, Claire, Alex, and Donna. Also Garth and Bess, and maybe anyone who is at the bunker, but only because I don’t want to put anyone out.”

I thought it over for a second and then said, “I agree with the hunters, but I don’t want strangers from the bunker. Let them stay there for a few days and they’ll be fine. If Garth locks them in, what could possibly go wrong?”

Sam belly laughed at me and when he calmed down, he asked, “Do you know what a bunker full of hunters would look like? Because I do, and it is not a pretty sight.”

“Then they’ll leave. I want Garth and Bess at our wedding. Now, with that ironed out, location?”

Sam rolled his eyes and allowed me to have that, and I watched as he thought about where he wanted the ceremony to happen. He replied, “I think I want to have it in the forest here. I feel comfortable there and all parties involved like it here. I feel that the pack will be happy here and I know that we could have Gabe build some things for us so they can stay comfortably. I like the energy here, and while Beacon Hills would suffice, I don’t want to put anyone out. Did you have an idea for an officiant?”

I was grinning at Sam because I was thinking the same thing, so I replied to his question, “I know it might be a little odd, but I think that Stiles should do it. I need to ask him, of course, but I think because of his magic I can trust him to do the ceremony and I can focus on being in the moment with you. By the way, while Stiles and Derek were here, did anyone send any news about Peter Hale? He is a member of Derek’s pack, by default, sort of, and I really don’t want him at the wedding.”

Sam frowned and I could tell he didn’t want to talk about it, but he replied, “I didn’t hear anything, but I’m sure if I reached out, something might pop up that would give you reason to drop him. On the subject of Stiles officiating, can he do that?”

“Of course!” I replied, incredulous, “He has the power, and if I send him the correct rituals and rites he needs to learn, he should be fine.”

Sam nodded and said, “So, guest list and officiant handled. Food?”

“Gabe,” was my reply and Sam nodded.

“Flowers?” Sam asked.

“I was thinking of keeping it simple with Zinnia, Tulips, and Ivy. Stiles could help with that too. And as for location of the reception, I don’t really see why we can’t just have it in the same place as the ceremony. The whole ceremony won’t take long, and with Gabe around we could make it work.”

I could see him thinking about it, and I could see the realization dawning that this could happen really soon if he wanted it to, and the grin that overcame him may have put the sun to shame. He replied, “I love the flowers, and I think that will all work out fine. Now, when did you want to have this, because I’m down with whatever.”

“Well, I was thinking pretty soon, but I want Dean to have time to plan you a bachelor party, and I’m pretty sure Felicity, Lydia, and Allison might have a hissy fit if I don’t let them plan me a bachelorette party. Did you have an idea in mind?” I asked.

His face was set and he replied, “Well, I don’t really want a bachelor party, and Stiles is a quick study, so I think within two weeks is good enough for me, if that’s cool with you.”

“You have to be the one to tell Dean about the party. He’ll give all of us hell for it. I will send out a pack email tonight with details and ask Stiles about the flowers and the rituals. I have to look into which ones I want him to do for us, but I will find the ones."

Sam nodded and said, “You’re going to be a Winchester very soon. I’m excited for that.”

“Me too, Sam. I’m thrilled to be a part of your family.”

The cheesy grin on his face was enough to tell me that this was going to be the best day of my life.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One month has passed since CH 14.

The pack was here, Stiles had gotten everything set up in the little clearing where the ceremony and reception were taking place, and Dean had pitched a serious bitch fit over not getting to plan Sam a bachelor party. I placated him by telling him that he could throw Sam a party for when he was going to become a Dad. I winked at Sam at that, and he laughed at me.

We had planned to do the first part of the ceremony shifted, because I wanted to do something special with that. I had known for a long time that one way that mates show their bond is by having sex, but I wasn’t prepared to bare it all for the pack. Sam sugggested that we stand head to head in our shifted forms and then shift together. The pack had seen us both naked before, so that wouldn’t be weird, and we could perform the rest of the parts of the ceremony. I had briefed both Sam and Stiles in detail on all of the things I wanted for the ceremony, so they knew what to expect. Stiles was thrilled to officiate, and I knew he felt it was his chance to prove himself. I had allowed Stiles to explain what he needed to the pack, so they knew what to do.

—

I was shifted in one side of the clearing, and I couldn’t see Sam or Stiles. He had created barriers out of greenery, and I couldn’t see through them, and the only way I would know what was going on would be that the barriers would lower. As I was daydreaming, I heard some shifting and I noticed the barriers receeding, and I immediately became antsy. While I wasn’t superstitious, I was a little on edge and I hadn’t seen Sam for the full 24 hours up to this moment. When the barriers were lowered, I saw Stiles and I looked to see Sam making his way over. I started my walk and when we reached the middle, right in front of Stiles, our heads touched and we took a back seat as Sister Tiger and Brother Bear made their vows. They promised to protect and provide, and Sister Tiger made a promise to give good offspring. I chuckled at that one, and I’m sure Sam did too.

Once we were both back in the driver’s seat, so to speak, we said at the same time, “1, 2, 3,” and then began the shift. It still hurt Sam a bit to shift, but for me, the pain had disapeared and I was human within a minute. Sam was a hair behind me and we looked to each other and smiled. Stiles was grinning and Sam and I turned away from each other, and headed back over to where we were met with someone. Sam met Dean and I was met with Felicity. Sam and I were both handed blue blankets that the council had and we were wrapped in them. We headed back toward Stiles, who was holding a larger white blanket. He stood before everyone and us, and spoke, “With this blanket, you will become one, and your two pasts will converge here and together you will go forward.”

Sam and I looked at each other, nodded, removed the blankets and Stiles draped it over us and said, “May this new union only be in good spirits and may the guides bless you and keep you on this journey.”

Sam and I were standing nose to nose and both grinning like idiots. The blanket was warm and cozy, and I had never been this close to Sam like this. My head fit perfectly in his chest, and I was completely overwhelemed with the love I felt for him. I wasn’t worried about anything else; just making sure that I took in every moment Sam and I had together. If that wasn’t enough, I could feel that Sam was about half hard, which made me smirk internally. Stiles helped us untangle from the blanket and we both headed back to our corners, where Felicity and Dean were again waiting, this time with clothing and rings. We had found someone in town who could make us rings on short notice, and we were lucky. My ring had an intricate carving of a bear on it, while Sam’s had a carving of a tiger, so we never forgot who we belonged to. While I had wanted to wear what was traditional, the council didn’t have any of the traiditonal garb, other than a simple white, linen tunic, with the most beautiful white beading I had ever seen. Sam was going to be dressed in a white linen top and a pair of simple linen pants. He wasn’t thrilled, but I knew he would be fine with it. I had a small surprise for Sam for the ceremony, but that could wait.

Sam and I walked back up to Stiles together, and we were both in awe of the other. Sam looked incredible in white, and I know he was googly-eyed over me, because I could feel it in the bond; I could also feel his arousal and I’m sure he could feel mine. Stiles began, “Now we will proceed with the ring ceremony. The rings are circular, symbolizing Sam and Hannah’s everlasting and neverending love for one another. They will each recite traditional vows, and place the rings on each other’s fingers. They will then recite a blessing together.”

Sam went first, "Fair is the white star of twilight, and the sky clearer at the day's end, but she is fairer, and she is dearer she, my heart's friend. Fair is the white star of twilight, and the moon roving to the sky's end; but she is fairer, better worth loving she, my heart's friend.” Tears were in his eyes as he spoke and hearing his words made me tear up a little.

I went next, "You are my husband; my feet shall run because of you; my feet shall dance because of you; my heart shall beat because of you; my eyes see because of you; my mind thinks because of you; and I shall love because of you.” We were both blubbering messes by the end of my vows.

We placed the rings on each other and then said the blessing together, "God in heaven above please protect the ones we love. We honor all you created as we pledge our hearts and lives together. We honor mother-earth—and ask for our marriage to be abundant and grow stronger through the seasons; we honor fire—and ask that our union be warm and glowing with love in our hearts; we honor wind—and ask that we sail though life safe and calm as in our father's arms; we honor water—to clean and soothe our relationship - that it may never thirst for love; with all the forces of the universe you created, we pray for harmony and true happiness as we forever grow young together.” I don’t think there was a dry eye in the clearing, and Sam and I were both the worst of it. Stiles passed over some tissues and Sam and I dabbed at our eyes and faces. While neither of us cared how we looked, we both wanted to look a little nice for the ceremony.

Sam, myself, and Stiles then made our way to the center of the clearing where there was a large fire pit set up. There was a large pile of wood in the middle, with two smaller ones on the north and south side of the circle. Sam and I each took a position at one of them and Stiles, using his power, lit the smaller two piles of wood. He spoke, “These two fires represent your lives. When you bring them together you are igniting the life that you are to live from here on.”

Sam and I both grabbed the pokers that we were given and pushed the fires toward the larger stack of wood. The pile immediately was blazing and the heat was welcome and I could feel the energy coming from everyone as they watched the flames burn. Stiles moved back and made a small motion and everyone started to move toward each other, forming a circle around us and the fire. I walked over to Sam and we stood shoulder to shoulder so we could walk clockwise around the circle so we could begin the rite of the seven steps.

Sam went first, "My beloved, our love has become firm by your walking one with me. Together we will share the responsibilities of the home, food and finances. May God bless us with noble children to share. May they live long."

Then me, "This is my commitment to you, my love. Together we will share the responsibility of the home, food and finances. I promise that I shall discharge all of my share of the responsibilities for the welfare of the family and the children."

Then Sam, again, "O my beloved goddess, now you have walked with me, the second step. May God bless you. I will love you and you alone as my wife. I will fill your heart with strength and courage: this is my commitment and my pledge to you. May God protect the household and children."

Then me, again, "My love, at all times, I shall fill your heart with courage and strength. In your happiness I shall rejoice. May God bless you and our household."

Sam: O my beloved goddess, now since you have walked three steps with me, our wealth and prosperity will grow. May God bless us. May we educate our children and may they live long.

Me: My love, I love you with single-minded devotion as my husband. I will treat all other men as my brothers. My devotion to you is pure and you are my joy. This is my commitment and pledge to you.

Sam: O my beloved goddess, it is a great blessing that you have now walked four steps with me. May God bless you. You have brought auspiciousness and sacredness in my life.

Me: O my love, in all acts of righteousness, in material prosperity, in every form of enjoyment, and in those divine acts such as fire sacrifice, worship and charity, I promise you that I shall participate and I will always be with you.

Sam: O my beloved goddess, now you have walked five steps with me. May Mahalakshmi make us prosperous. May God bless us.

Me: O my love, I will share both in your joys and sorrows. Your love will make me very happy.

Sam: O my beloved goddess, by walking six steps with me, you have filled my heart with happiness. May I fill your heart with great joy and peace, time and time again. God bless you.

Me: My love, may God bless you. May I fill your heart with great joy and peace. I promise that I will always be with you.

Sam: O my beloved goddess, as you have walked the seven steps with me, our love and friendship have become inseparable and firm. We have experienced spiritual union in God. Now you have become completely mine. I offer my total self to you. May our marriage last forever.

And then I finished with the last step, "My love, by the law of God, and the holy scriptures, I have become your spouse. Whatever promises I gave you I have spoken them with a pure heart. All the angels are witnesses to this fact,” that one got a little titter from the crowd, "I shall never deceive you, nor will I let you down. Forever I shall love you.”

When that was done, we kissed deeply. Cheers went up and we were officially married. I was crying, Sam was crying, Stiles was in tears, and when I looked up, everyone, even Dean and Castiel, had tears in their eyes.


	16. Chapter 16

Once everyone had wiped their eyes and pulled themselves together, I looked around at the family in front of me and said, “Before Gabe changes this space, I wanted to tell you why I chose the flowers I did. I chose Zinnia for it meaning thoughts of absent friends, Tulips for their meaning of true love, and Ivy for its meaning of fidelity, wedded love, and affection. Each one means something to both Sam and I and I hope the guides will bless us with a long and happy life together. Now, Gabe, do your thing, and while he’s doing that, I’m going to run away with my husband for a minute.”

Gabe popped in and got to work, and Sam and I headed out of the clearing to a small room that Gabe had created. Sam and I both headed inside, and began to change. Sam was changing into black slacks and a button down, while I was getting into a dress that I had bought for this. It was a spaghetti strapped gown with a hi-lo skirt. The bodice was completely see through, except for the chest area, and I had taken it upon myself to modify the skirt with Gabriel’s help. I didn’t like the poofy skirt that was on the dress so he helped me modify it with a long tulle skirt. It hit me just above my ankles because I didn’t want to drag the tulle through the dirt. I had kept the dress a complete secret from Sam, and I knew he was going to make himself crazy. I might have enjoyed that thought a little too much. 

When Sam and I met back up before heading back out, I swear to all of my guides that his eyes nearly popped out of his head. I laughed outright at the expression on his face, and I grabbed his hand and we headed out. We were greeted with a big long table that was covered from end to end with food. Gabriel was standing around and I walked over to hug him and thank him before we sat down to enjoy the meal. Once we were all seated, I said a quick prayer over the food and then we all began to eat. As the evening wore on, some simple fairy lights were turned on, and the ambient light was beautiful. After all of the food had been eaten, Gabe made the table disapear and we were treated to a light tune so that Sam and I could share our first dance. We walked into the center of the clearing and we just swayed with each other. We spoke in hushed whispers, and shared many kisses through the approximately three minute song. Once the song ended, it was time for toasts. Champagne was passed around and I knew Gabe had probably conjured up more than was necessary, but we had a big family, so I predicted many toasts.

Dean went first, and Sam was obviously nervous. We both watched as he cleared his throat and began, “I can’t believe I’m here. I never thought Sam or I would ever get married and here I am making a toast to he and his wife, at a wedding that is unlike any I have ever seen. Sammy, you know that you and Cas are the most important people in my life. Before I met Cas, the sun rose and set with you, and if you were off, so was I. Over time, we have ironed out some of the horrible codependency that characterized our relationship for so long, but I am so thankful that you met the woman who is now my sister. Hannah, thank you for teaching both Sam and I what it meant to live. Before you, I was living for Sam and the next hunt, denying my feelings over and over again, just so I wouldn’t have to face them. Because of you, I faced my feelings and now my life is as good as it has ever been. You and Sam are the perfect couple, and it was only a matter of time before we were standing here. I love you both so very much, and I hope that your union is blessed not only by the spirits, but by our good friend Chuck.” That comment was followed by a wink at Sam and he raised the flute of champagne. I could tell that the comment brought out some confusion in everyone except Sam, Dean, and Cas, so I looked to my husband and asked through the bond, “Who’s Chuck?”

“Chuck is G-d. It’s a little hard to explain, but when we have a moment, I’ll tell you the story.”

“Okaaay.”

He chuckled aloud and I noticed Oliver was taking his turn, and I figured he should be the one I was worried about. He began, “Hannah and I have known each other for a long time. Her family moved to Star City when we were both young, and we became fast friends. It should have never worked between she and I, with my womanizing and her sheer power of will, but somehow, we made it work. After I left on the boat that changed my life forever, I forgot about Hannah, and I’m sure she forgot about me. Then about six months ago, she comes waltzing back into my life, and changed it again. Along with her were three people who have slowly become family to me. She helped me in ways that I didn’t know I needed, and because of her, my mate and I have been able to live happily and healthily for the past six months. We made a promise as kids, and unbeknownst to me, she has kept it for all of these years. Thank you Hannah, and Sam? Thank you for taking care of her. She deserves someone like you and I am so happy she has found someone she deserves. To your continued health and happiness.” Glasses were raised and refilled.

Derek was next and he looked nervous, but still comfortable, “I only met Sam and Hannah a few weeks ago, but in the time I’ve known them, they have given me something that no one else has ever been able to give me; peace. For so long I was caught in the tumult of emotions that I felt, and through my mother and some divine intervention, she came to me and made me see things that I had long forgotten were even there. She told me that my totem was Brother Crow, and I was reminded that there are things in the pack law that I had long forgotten. Hannah brought them back to light for me, and I have been doing my best to live them daily. Through her, I found my forever person, and I am so glad that she is in my life. I never thought that the Winchesters would be so close to me and mine, but here they are, and they are both more than they seem on paper. Hannah and Sam are like two peas in a pod. One without the other is like playing a tune out of key. In the few weeks I lived with them, Hannah and Sam proved to me, that there can be such a thing as a perfect kind of love. To both of you, and I hope that the sacred bond you share only grows.”

As the toasts continued, I quickly became emotional again, and Sam had to hand me a tissue to dry my eyes. After the last drops of chamapagne were finished off, I was a little tipsy and so was everyone else. Everyone began to trickle out and Sam and I were left alone, and we were both at peace. I don’t know how it happened, but the whole day had seemed like a dream and only now was it sinking in what I had just done. I let out a deep sigh and said, “Holy crap.”

Sam laughed and asked, “What?”

“I just can’t believe that this is my life. I’m married to a Winchester, I am a shifter, I have a pack that I love more than anything, and I am living on a reservation. When did this become my life?” I asked to no one in particular.

“When you met me. We Winchesters tend to have that effect on people,” he replied, “I love you, Mrs. Winchester.”

“I love you too, Mr. Winchester. Now, I don’t know about you, but looking at you all night has got me in some type of mood,” I replied with a wink.

I could tell he got my message and he swept me off my feet and took me back to our home where we consummated our marriage. It was a day and evening I will never forget, and I am so glad that it was able to happen.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a few weeks since the wedding, so it's Mid June 2017. Pack meeting at Full Moon is End June 2017. Hannah is two weeks.

After saying goodbye to the pack, Sam and I had settled back into our routine. Life was even and normal, for a good while. We saw the pack once a month on the full moon, and I was always amazed at the amount of love that flowed between us. No life altering visions had come into play since the one about Beacon Hills, and that was how I liked it. I liked the simplicity of my life with Sam and the pack, and I always prayed that the guides would leave me alone unless it was explicitly necessary. In the back of my head, Cas’s comment when we first met about how I was going to help save the world always floated around in my head, but I was honestly too concerned with the reservation and keeping things up and running to look too far into it. Nothing had come up and I was hoping it would stay that way.

While not much had changed since the wedding, the one thing that did was that Sam and I were having a lot more, and much better, sex. It was like once the wedding happened, a switch went off in both Sam and I and we were both more sensitive to the other, sexually, then we ever had been. Whatever bond we had made everything more intense, and more incredible. It was something to behold and although neither of us had said it directly, we both wanted a big family filled with children. It had been a dream of ours for a long time, and all of the sex we were having was all toward that, but the results, in only the sex, were fantastic.

—

A few weeks after the wedding, I woke up one morning and knew without a doubt in my mind I was pregnant. I felt the life forming in me, and I knew that I had pups on the way. Sam was sleeping next to me, and I whispered in his ear, “Wake up, Daddy.”

He stirred a little and I saw him smirk and he mumbled back at me, “Mmmm you like that?”

I chuckled and said, “You know I do, but I meant that in a more literal way. You’re going to be a dad.”

His eyes flew open when I said that and he asked, “Really?”

I grinned and said, “Yup. In about nine months you’re going to be a dad.”

His eyes filled with tears and he kissed me, hard. I smiled into the kiss, and whispered, “I need to set up an appointment with a doctor.”

He nodded and then said, “Call Stiles. In Beacon Hills they have a vet who serves as their emmisary. Stiles told me about him.”

I thought over it for a lot longer than I should have and told Sam that I wanted a human doctor, because that’s what I was. He gave me a stink eye and I said, “That’s what I’m going to be during my pregnancy. Our kids will be natural born shifters, but while I’m pregnant, I won’t be able to shift because it’s not safe. Honestly, the only thing we need the doctor for is for the ultrasounds. I can monitor everything because of the link between me the baby. I know we have a long time to wait, so let’s just carry on and the next time we see the pack, we’ll tell them everything.”

Sam nodded and smiled, saying, “Okay. I love you, mommy.”

“Love you too, Daddy.”

“If you keep doing that, I might have to take you right here and now,” he growled back.

I smirked and I saw something glint in his eyes and we didn’t leave our bed for the rest of the day.

—

The next time we saw the pack, it was the next full moon, and I was already showing just a little. I guessed that we were going to be having a larger than normal litter, but I wasn’t sure of the number exactly. We met with the pack, and immediately, Stiles was looking at me funny. I said to him through the bond, “Don’t say a word. I’ll explain later.”

He nodded and we all proceeded to reconnect and chat about what was going on on our lives. Oliver and Felicity were good, and Dig had brought Lyla along, so it was nice to meet her and connect. Sam was sticking pretty close to me, but that wasn’t particularly unusual. It was unusual, however, that his hand wouldn’t leave mine for any reason, unless I had to pee. I figure it was more of Brother Bear’s desire to keep our pups safe than it was Sam, but you never know. 

When night fell and the moon came out, everyone shifted and when they looked back at me and saw I wasn’t, I could sense the confusion. I smiled lightly and said, “For the next eight moons you’re on your own.”

I could feel the confusion deepen, and Sam was giving me a look of displeasure. Stiles almost matched the face and I laughed aloud and said, “We’re getting new pack members soon.”

Felicity asked, “Who? Anyone that you need info on?”

“I doubt it, Felicity. I don’t think we’ll have to worry about these members. They’ll have all of you their entire lives,” I told them, hoping to get my point across.

They stared back and I noticed everyone was getting antsy, so I said, “Wow, you people are dense. Sam and I are having pups.”

Heads twisted, and then I felt a sense of overwhelming joy come from the bond and I was knocked over in a large pile of squirming wolves, mixed in with an otter, and a few other odds and ends. I couldn’t keep the grin off my face, but I wanted to tell them to go and hunt, so I said, “Go. While I’m not able to shift, Derek is in charge. You do as asked, and if you don’t, you’ll deal with me.”

Everyone nodded and Derek sat with pride. I knew he was amazingly proud of being an Alpha, and it was nice to scede some of the power to him. I knew once the babies were born, that was going to be happening more often, but I didn’t need to tell Derek that. While they were out on their run, I hung around and prepped a little food. While the hunt was a chance for the pack to eat, they were always a little hungry after coming back and shifting. I noticed new things every day about the babies and how they were affecting my body. For example, I wasn’t any hungrier than I normally was, but I wanted different things. While I wasn’t a vegetarian by any means, lately the taste and smell of red meat had put me off, so I was eating more chicken and fish. Tiny things that I knew were because of the life inside me. 

I heard the pack come back and when they walked into the house and Derek presented me with a small bird he had killed, I was close to tears because of that. I said, “Thank you,” and kissed Derek’s head. They all shifted and Sam and I both were bombarded with hugs. Life was good, and it was bound to get a whole lot better.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begins six months into Hannah's pregnancy, Mid January 2018. Ends Mid May 2018.

Sam POV

We were about six months into Hannah’s pregnancy, and I knew she was already feeling it. She was huge, according to her, but I thought she looked amazing. I had never seen her look sexier, and it helped that she was so big that normal maternity clothes didn’t fit her, so she was walking around in swim suits. Her feet bothered her all the time, and her appetite had increased to an incredible level. But she was taking it like a champion, and she knew it would all be worth it in the end. Castiel and Gabriel were here often to help with some of her symptoms, but she was doing a great job monitoring everyone’s health. We had seen the OB/GYN a few times, mostly to see the ultrasound, and each time it seemed like we were having more kids. The first time we went it was triplets, and then the second time it was quadruplets, and then the most recent time, it was quintuplets. I knew we both wanted a huge family, but I didn’t think it would be this huge right off the bat. But, I was so happy that it didn’t really bother me.

Ever since we told the pack we had been showered with gifts. Gabriel came after our recent ultrasound and helped us set up the space we would need for them. Hannah wanted them in one big nursery for now, and we both figured that when they wanted or needed seperate rooms, Gabe would come back and set that up. He also helped with a lot of the larger furniture and he supplied us with the most wonderful gift I think new parents could ask for— a never ending box of diapers and baby wipes. If we were having five kids, I knew that diapers were going to be a mainstay in our house forever, so it was nice that he was able to make that happen for us.

Everyone else in the pack was helping with other things. A lot of the women had brought stacks of clothes for them when they came to visit, and it was really lovely of them. It made both Hannah and me emotional everytime it happened and it took a little time to get used to the love that we were getting. While the men of the pack were a little more practical, their love shined through in their gifts no matter what. We got bottles, blankies, stuffed animals, sheets, towels, burp cloths, and other odds and ends, so we were fully stocked before we even knew it. I was incredibly stressed, but at the same time, so excited because this had been what I wanted forever. I had wanted this life for myself since I was a kid, and it only took thirty some odd years for it to happen.

We were going back to the OB/GYN today to see the babies again and find out their genders. I think Hannah and I were both looking forward to this because we had wanted to pick out some names for our kids. I had a bunch of names in mind, and I knew Hannah had a few in mind as well. If we were able to work it out, I think we would have some very special names for our little bundles of joy. Cas actually helped out a lot by transporting us into the office, because Hannah didn’t have clothes that fit her anymore. The doctor always chuckled when she saw us pop in, but she took all of it in stride. When she put the wand over her stomach, we saw all five of them squashed into Hannah’s stomach. Neither of us could keep the grins off our faces and when the doctor pushed a button on the machine, we heard the distinct sound of five heartbeats. To anyone else it would have sounded like a jumbled mess, but to both of us, it sounded like family. As we listened, Hannah had a weird look on her face. I asked, “You okay, my sweet?”

“I’m good. I just hear something different for the first time, and I’m not sure what it is,” she mumbled.

I nodded and asked, “Anything I can do?”

“Get Gabriel. I need his eyes.”

I closed my eyes and silently asked him to come to us. Moments later, I heard the sound of his wings and he asked, “How can I be of service, Samshine?”

I smiled and said, “Hannah needs your eyes.”

He looked down and she asked, “Can you sense anything different? I was listening to the heartbeats and heard something off.”

He put a hand on her stomach, and his eyebrows furrowwed. After a few seconds of this he smiled and said, “Everything is fine. Everyone’s healthy, but I think what you were hearing was an extra heartbeat. I think there are six babies in there and one of them is an over-achiever like their parents and is already shifted into an animal. I think the ultrasound and stuff wasn’t picking up on it, and the heartbeat comes across a little different.” He smiled and flew off, and I assumed when we got home, there was going to be an additional crib in the nursery. 

Hannah and I both relaxed, and we looked at each other, and I said, “Well, I guess we really are over achievers. Six kids on the first go?”

She laughed and said, “It’s partly our totems’ fault. We were never going to have one kid at a time, and tigers can have up to seven kids in a litter. Not all of them always survive, but given what we are, none of them are in danger. That also means that in the next few weeks I’m going to have to shift permanently until I give birth. My human body is not meant to accomodate that many, and I know Sister Tiger can handle it. I think I will have to shift back in the few days before I actually give birth, but you should know that those days will be the hardest and I’m going to need the entire pack with me. We should plan a get together for a few months from now, and I’ll explain everything at the next full moon.”

Sam nodded and we prepared to leave the hospital by wiping the gel from her stomach and calling on Castiel to get us home. When we landed at home, we trekked up the stairs and both fell into bed. I know Hannah was very restless, but we were both tired. It had been a long time coming, but I got the feeling it was all going to be worth it.


	19. Chapter 19

Hannah POV

At our next full moon meeting, the pack was sitting around us and I began my explanation of what the next few months were going to be like. I started with, “Okay, so I know we’ve kept you in the dark on a lot of what is going on with me, and it was mostly so that I could wrap my own head around it. We found out at our last ultrasound that we are having a litter of six. Now, this number of children in a regular person is rare, and a human woman would have a difficult time with this many children in her. Because I am a shifter, I will have to permanently shift for about the last two months of my pregnancy. I’ll know when it’s time, and you will be notified when the time comes. 

“A few days before I give birth I will feel the need to be human again and I will shift. This will cause me to fall into a deep sleep for the few days between the shift and me giving birth. When I wake up from the sleep, that is the day they will be born, although I don’t know what time that will happen. It could happen right after, or it could take some time. I’m going to ask Gabriel to set up a small hospital area in the house so we can have them at home. When I shift back, I am going to need all of your support, because Sam and I both will be out of commission. Brother Bear will take strongly to the fact that his pups are coming, and he will feel the urge to be by my side the whole time. Sam will be in the room with me when I deliver, along with Stiles, Gabe and Cas. Everyone else will wait until I am done giving birth and everyone is settled in order to meet them. Questions, comments, or concerns?”

Every hand in the room shot into the air, minus Sam and Cas. I laughed at that and began answering their questions about what was happening in me, and what was going to happen when I gave birth. I was glad that they were so concerned with me that they were willing to listen to me drone on and on about nothing. I found it incredibly fascinating, but I’m sure I was the only one who did.

—

Sam POV

Hannah had been out of commission for the last few days now, and I think all of us were barely keeping it together. The only thing that was keeping us sane was Sister Tiger’s voice constantly reminding all of us that she wasn’t dead, she was just recovering and preparing for the birth. After she shifted back, she collapsed on the couch and I brought her upstairs to the room that had been set up for their birth. It had a large king sized bed so we could both sleep in it, and it was surrounded by medical equipment and other things that Hannah had wanted in there and she had taught Stiles what to do with them when the time was right. We were all excited for them to arrive, but we were also nervous. Hannah’s unresponsiveness was unnerving, but I was hoping sooner or later she would wake up.

\--

On the fourth day of Hannah being asleep, I was laying next to her, and she shifted slightly. Her eyes fluttered open and if I hadn’t been there the whole time she was asleep, I wouldn’t have known she had been asleep for the last four days. She looked at me and said, “Today is the day. Let everyone know I’m awake, and then tell someone to bring me food. The babies need the energy before they’re born and so do I.”

I sent out the message and I felt the calm flood the bond. Someone knocked on the door a few moments later and it was Dean and a few plates of food. He set it down next to the bed and Hannah wolfed it down like she had never seen food before in her life. She polished off every crumb and before Dean left, he placed a kiss on her forehead and he gave me a significant look of pride. I whispered to him, “You’re next,” in the bond and his face flushed red. I smirked and shooed him out of the room. I settled in next to Hannah who looked a lot more human than she had when she was asleep. She had life back in her face and her eyes twinkled with excitement and I think a twinge of nerves.

—

Hannah POV

I knew it was very close to time before anything even happened. I felt something in the enrgy shift and something in me shifted along with it. I said to Sam, “Get Gabe, Cas, and Stiles please?”

His eyes widened and he asked, “Is it time?”

“We’re very close; I’m guessing under ten minutes,” I told him.

He nodded and I could see him calling out to the people who were going to be helping me through this. Stiles barreled in first, and he nearly tripped on the air he was so excited. He ran over to the small table I had set up and began mixing ingredients. One of the things that was going to happen once the babies were born was that Stiles was going to bless them with a blessing that I had been told of from the spirits:

May the sun bring you energy by day;  
May the moon softly restore you by night;  
May the rain wash away your worries;  
May the breeze blow new strength into your being;  
May you walk gently through the world and know its beauty all the days of your life.

It would help them in their early days and it would also protect them from harm for the rest of their lives. He lit some sage along with his preparations so that any remnants of negative energy would be gone from the room and the babies would be born into a spiritually clean room. Gabe and Cas scrubbed up, and even though they were angels, I had asked that they do this so that just in case, nothing would go wrong. They agreed and everything seemed to be settled. Stiles was bustling about making sure he had everything he needed and he then began to fidget. I looked over and said, “Stiles, I need you to be centered. Your energy is throwing me off here, and I can’t afford that. Remember what we practiced, okay?”

He nodded and almost immediately some of the oppresiveness of the room lessened and just in time because I felt the first contraction hit. It hurt like a bitch, but I was able to push through. I gripped Sam’s hand and he helped me breathe through the pain. Although he wouldn’t know the pain I was experiencing, ever, I knew he had experienced his own pain and that was enough for me. As the contractions got closer together, my water hadn’t broken yet, but I knew it was close. Cas and Gabe were standing at the sidelines, watching me and Sam, making sure we both were okay. I was already sweaty and exhausted, and a baby hadn’t even been born yet. Finally, I felt my water break and the woosh of pressure that was released was welcome. It felt a little better but the contractions still hurt. Gabe had come to check and see how much I was dilated, and he announced that I was nine centimeters dilated.

After a few more minutes of contractions, he announced it was time to push, and so I did. I pushed with everything I had, and I could feel the pressure of the head being released from inside me. Gabe was very encouraging and Sam was next to me, whispering about how good I was doing. Stiles was standing next to Cas, waiting for the moment he was needed. I was pushing with everything I had, and finally I heard the wail of my first born child. Gabe said, “It’s a girl!”

I looked at Sam and was not surprised to see tears rolling down his face. I knew we were far from done, but we could revel in this moment. Before the reveling got to be too much, another contraction hit and we were back in business. After each one of them was born, we were notified of the gender. We already knew that we were having three of each, but we wanted to know the order they were born. So it went, girl, girl, boy, girl, boy, boy; the last girl was the one who was already shifted and she was about the size of a wolf pup. Names had been picked out, but we wanted to wait to meet them before we assigned them names. Cas could clean them up with a wave of his hand, and they were all placed in bassinets that were lined up along the window. I wanted the room to have a window, and it was a blessing to have it there. After they were all born, I was healed from the trauma, brought back to myself before I had the babies, and Stiles brought me a fresh set of clothes that I hadn’t been able to wear for months. It felt great to slide into my clothes again.

Sam was openly crying happy tears and I hugged him close and whispered, “Welcome to parenthood. I am so excited for this journey with you."


	20. Chapter 20

After getting dressed and shooing Cas, Gabe, and Stiles out of the room, Sam and I headed over to the six bassinets that were lined up on the opposite wall. The room they had been delivered in was their nursery as well, and the king sized bed was going to remain so we could be close to them at night. As we looked over each of them, we gave them their names. Our first born little girl was going to be named Talia Nuka Aryn Winchester (Nuka: my younger brother or sister), followed by Mary Ellen Tamaya Winchester (Tamaya: in the middle), then Thomas Elan Mitchell Winchester (Elan: friendly), then Dakota Hope Lane Winchester (Dakota: friendly companion—wolf), and followed up in the rear by Benjamin Robert Jaylen Winchester (Jaylen: flute) and Eli Joseph Isi Winchester (Isi: deer like). 

Each of them looked like some combination of Sam and I, along with a few features here and there that seemed to belong to Dean or Castiel. At this point all of them had blue eyes, but I assumed as time went on their eyes would change. As we stared down at them, I think Sam and I realized how much our life was going to change. While we knew life was never going to be the same, I don’t think we ever realized how truly different our world was going to be because of the kids. As we stood next to each other, a thought came through from the bond. “Can we come up? I want to meet my nieces and nephews,” Dean said.

Sam chuckled and replied, “You can come up along with Derek. Cas already met them and he is to keep the rest of the pack downstairs no matter what. We are not going to be bombarded by people now.”

I heard some shouts of complaint from downstairs, but I heard the sound of footsteps approaching even louder. The door cracked open and Dean and Derek both stood there looking reverent. Derek looked confused, and Sam and I ushered them in and I said, “We wanted you here first because Dean is the only blood uncle they have, and Derek is their other Alpha. While they will be bound to me by blood, if something were to happen to me, you would be next in line to take my place. Come, scent them and make sure you get to know them.”

Derek looked a little shocked, and when we told him our oldest’s name, his eyes widened and tears began falling from his eyes. He smiled and Dean had a similar reaction to the name of our second daughter. Sam explained to me who Ellen was, and he had already told me about what an amazing woman his mother was. When he heard the name of our second son, he was in complete shock. I knew the name Benjamin didn’t mean much to him, but Sam told be about Lisa’s son Ben, and about Dean’s time in Purgatory and the vampire that had saved his life, Benny. We had tried to incorporate a number of important names into our children and Robert not only meant something to Sam and Dean, but to Oliver as well. The two of them scented all of the pups and made sure they were well known. Dean seemed to have a bond with our first son, and I figured it was because of the big brother connection. Although he wasn’t the oldest, he was the oldest brother and I knew he would protect every one of his siblings with his life. 

Next upstairs were Oliver, Felicity, and Dig. They grinned at us and Oliver’s eyes widened when we told him of our son Thomas. He seemed incredibly grateful that we would be willing to pay tribute to Tommy Merlyn, and to his beloved father in such a tangible way. Felicity and Dig were in complete awe of all of them, and the three of them bonded easily with the babies. The Beacon Hills pack was next, and we split them into two groups. First was Scott, Allison, Lydia, and Isaac, who loved all of them with everything they had. Then was Boyd, Erica, and Kira. The three of them attached instantly to the babies and I knew we were going to be okay.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One month since Kids were born, mid June 2018. Kids one month old.

Sam POV

It’s been about a month since the kids were born and already they had me wrapped around their fingers. They were my everything, and it was so amazing to be their dad. While the five that had been born human were pretty easy to manage, our youngest daughter, Dakota, who was born a wolf, was hard to manage. She was rambunctious and growing faster than her siblings. She was the same mental age as them, but physically she was bigger and stronger. We were both wondering why she hadn’t shifted to human yet, and Hannah had been working on some theories as to why, but I didn’t care. She was mine through and through and we spent a lot of time together. I read to all of them, but she and I spent a lot of time laying together. 

I woke up this morning to the sound of one of them whimpering. It made my heart clench in fear whenever that happened, because it meant that one of them was in pain or suffering and I never wanted that to happen to any of them. When I got up to check the cribs, I noticed that Dakota was awake and she was the one whimpering. I went to her crib and placed my hand on her soft fur and began to rub back and forth. She quieted, but she felt warm. I went to Hannah and whispered, “Dakota feels warm, and she is in some pain I think. You wanna check her out.”

Hannah’s eyes cracked open and she sighed. Neither of us had slept much since they were born and we were both exhausted. We were lucky the pack was able to be around because without them, both of us would be dead on our feet. Hannah got out of bed and headed over to the crib that contained our wolf daughter. She placed her hand on the fur and immediately sucked in a gasp. I walked over and asked, “Everything okay?”

“She’s shifting,” was the whisper I got back.

I was stunned into silence, and then realized I was going to get to meet my human daughter for the first time. My heart picked up speed and I was nervous. Hannah picked her up and took her to the bed with us because I think she knew that this was going to hurt. She placed her between us and I placed my hand on her warm side, so she knew I was there. I continued to pet her soft fur, and whisper to her all of the things we were going to do when she was human. She didn’t understand me, but I knew the sound of my voice soothed her. As I pet, I began to see the fur receeding on her body, and heard the sound of her tiny bones cracking and reforming in a different orientation. Hannah was sitting up watching the transformation happening, and I was awed into silence because this was the first time I was seeing her. After the cracking stopped and she had settled, I looked her over and she looked like a perfect mix of Hannah and I. It seemed that all of the rest of the kids were more me or more Hannah, but Dakota was the perfect mix of both of us. She had my eyes and mouth, but Hannah’s bone structure and hair color. She was gorgeous.

Once the shift was completely done, Hannah had already grabbed a diaper, onsie, and a swaddling blanket. Hannah changed her and I could tell it was going to take some time for her to adjust to the new things that were being introduced. We treated her a little differently when she was shifted, so the clothes and the diaper were going to take some getting used to. But, she seemed to settle as best she could and we placed her back into her crib. As we settled back into bed, I whispered, “We’ll have to send a photo tomorrow. This will be the first time they see her.”

She nodded and then closed her eyes, effectively ending the conversation.


	22. Epilogue

Hannah POV

After Dakota had shifted to human, it took her some time to get used to being human, but she took to it like a duck to water. She was extremely close to Sam and I had a feeling she was going to be a daddy’s girl the likes of which no one had ever seen before. We were blessed beyond belief, and everyone was so excited to meet her. We had a whole meeting where everyone got to meet her and they were all floored at what a perfect combination of Sam and I she was. We loved her with everything we had, and nothing was ever going to change that, wolf or human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part Four is coming soon, I hope. I have a few chapters written, and it should be coming along soon ish. Hope you've enjoyed the series thus far!


End file.
